Retribution, Lies and Forgiveness
by sky196
Summary: Set right after ' The Empire Strikes Back ', concerning the Bothan spies.
1. Default Chapter Title

Retribution, Lies and Forgiveness.  
  
  
by Regina Ong   
  
skyjade@movieluver.com  
(NOT the same person as the other Skyjade who owns a webpage)   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.All characters portrayed and official dialogue are the property of Lucasfilm,Ltd.  
  
READ THIS YOU MUST !  
All that aside, I would like to thank all fanfic authors who had   
influenced me into writing my own fic. Which was why I had dedicated   
a small part of the story as a reference to one of the first and   
best fanfic I have read;' Call of the Force ' written by Judy KC.   
It is a beautiful story detailing the back history of General Madine   
and also Luke and Leia's mother, who holds the name of Kaerina.   
( Her fanfic can be found in the mother of all fanfic website,   
www.Fanfix.com, under ' between the trilogies ') It would be better to   
read that story to understand the reference made in the story below.  
  
The story basically refers to the Bothan spies, and how the rebellion  
got hold of the plans. A minor reference to the Cammas incident is  
also included. The story also deals with Luke coming to terms with  
the developments of his powers, as well as the effect it has on   
others.I know that the fic mainly deals with Luke, and also Mara   
( her duty as the emperor's Hand ), * they don't meet in this story,   
by the way * as I wanted to focus more on that area, as well as   
subtle hints that they were destined together. I was not pleased with   
the desription of Luke in SOTE, as it seemed so far out of character   
from the one portrayed in ' Return of the Jedi '. I also wanted to focus   
more on the sibling friendship between Luke and Leia which is   
hardly explored. But enough talk, or I'll start to sound like Threepio! Enjoy !   
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
*Master*  
  
The word greatly appealled him. It mystified him that a single word could produce such satisfaction in him; the satisfaction which took him years and years of shrewdity and patience,to build an invincible empire and to have his Hands by his side to do his bidding. Patience which had also produced the best of his Hands:Mara Jade and his ignorant but poweful slave,Darth Vader. His lips twisted into a sneer. If it weren't for those sithspawn Jedis,he would have succedded easily enough. The common mind was nothing compared to those who wield the Light side of the Force. That was why it was necessary to banish their order from the galaxy. Spouting worthless philosophys when they could have wielded the full dark power of the Force, the Jedis were an accursed order, a shame to the mighty glory of the Siths. And now, one had sprouted from that forgotten order,an order that was merely a myth in the galaxy's mind;   
  
Skywalker.   
  
His grin twisted more gruesomely at the thought of the name.Young Skywalker had proven himself worthy in the battle between father and son. Perhaps he would soon be able to replace his father. A pity that he had lost his hand and lightsaber in the process. Then again, those two items were among his prized possessions, which might be useful in the coming future.  
  
His thoughts flickered briefly towards the hidden fortress in Wayland. Many prized items were even now stored safely and securely in the fortress,among them other trivial and 'important' things.The emperor cackled evily.Yes,the time would come when he could call upon his invincible army again. Soon.Very soon.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Jin Reil'lya stared apprehensively at the small planet below him ,which was now growing even smaller as his ship cleared away from orbit. In a few more minutes , he would soon be clear to go into hyperspace. His fur rippled nervously as he glanced among the controls positioned in the stolen imperial shuttle. So far, he had managed to escape undetected. He knew that his luck would not last forever. It was vital that he survived this outcome, vital to his race and ....vital to the Rebellion. His shoulders slumped tiredly at the thought of how foolish he and the others had been. How foolish and stupid.They had merely been pawns in the emperor's game. Nothing more than that. But all this would be able to be righted somehow, if and when he reach Bothawui and explained to the others what had to be done.  
  
Bothawui. Home.  
  
He licked his lips at the mere thought of home. It had been many, many years since he had last stepped foot in the lush planet of Bothawui. He remembered the breathless smell of the Yizua, a special type of flower that was only found in Bothawui, and the beautiful formation of colourful rocks that seemed to be part of the settlement on the planet. His eyes blurred at the thought of his son, now probably of the age of Veillya when last he saw of him. He wondered how his son would have grown without the love of his mother and father. His wife had always believed that a proper upbringing for the son of Reil'lya required love and dedication from both parents. His wife.  
  
He hadn't thought of his wife in years. Sinal'lya had been one of the sacrifice for the empire, back when he had no choice but to watch her die a cold death. His fur rippled angrily at the thought. His son was all that mattered now.  
  
The beep on his console signaled that he could proceed with the jump. Pulling back the lever,he felt lighthearted for the first time in years as the black starry night in front of him dissolve into thin streaks of lights. Home was where he would pick up the pieces,and where he would ensure the fulfillment of his dream to have the empire pay for what they had done to him and his people. He sneered.With the data in his hands,his dream would very well soon be a reality.  
  
And with that pleasant thought, Jin Reil'lya felt a sense of peace and contentment enveloping his tortured soul.  
  
  
  
In a forgotten part of the galaxy, near the edge of the rim,a beautiful image of the Minoan Galaxy swirled in the darkness of space, seemingly a stark contrast against the black back drop. Occassionally, small clusters of light, revealing to be fighter ships on patrol, would appear to *touch* the fine white and almost feathery cluster of stars that held the galaxy together. Holding it together so peacefully,as if nothing could break its formation, its beauty or its vigour of life.  
  
Princess Leia Organa stood looking at the beautiful swirling galaxy from aboard the medical frigate of the rebel alliance,wishing for the same sense of peacefulness. But her thoughts were far away, as her heart was still with a cocky smuggler who was lost, maybe forever, to whenever the bounty hunter had taken him.  
  
A moan came from across the room.Leia walked towards the source of the voice to find Luke Skywalker thrashing in his dream. She quickened her pace and sat down next to Luke, wiping away the sweat on his face with an already damped cloth.  
  
" Ben....Ben.....why did......why.......lie to me? Vader! "  
  
Leia cast a concerned look towards Luke.  
  
" It's all right, Luke.....You're safe "  
  
Luke was still thrashing about in his bed.  
  
" no.....Vader.....why?Leia... .'  
  
"I'm here Luke,please!Listen to me you're safe!" Leia practically shouted.  
  
Luke stoped his thrashing then and seemed to take a deep breath before going back to sleep.  
  
Leia looked at Too-Onebee who was by the bedside.  
  
" How long has he been like this?"  
  
" Commander Skywalker has shown signs of mental pressure that we have yet to diagnosed its source. However, his physical health is improving and we were able to prevent any infection from spreading around his injured arm."  
  
Leia nodded in understanding ,as she looked at the stump where Luke's right hand should be. His face had aged so much since the last time she had seen him.   
  
' What happened, Luke? ' Leia asked silently. What did Vader do to you?  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Leia turned to find a worried looking Lando standing at the doorway. Behind him was an even more worried looking wookie who still seemed lost without his cub.  
  
"Are we interrupting you?" Lando cast a sad look towards Skywalker.  
  
Leia frowned slightly. She still wasn't ready to forgive Lando even if Chewie had done so. And she was still unsure about his loyalty,but he had swore to her during their uneventful journey in the falcon that he would do anything to get Han back to her, even at the cost of his life.  
  
Leia shook her head and both man and wookie walked silently towards the bedside.  
  
" Rrrwwarh?"  
  
" Yes, Luke is doing fine,for now,but he still has nightmares about Bespin, " Leia replied.  
  
" Don't we all?" Lando said meaningfully.  
  
Leia turned away, trying to mask the anguish she felt whenever she thought about Han. Was it only yesterday that she had told him she loved him? Back then, she had realized, too late, that she had loved him for as long as she could remember, without even knowing it. And he had loved her too,hadn't he? His kiss was still lingering on her lips, their last kiss, before Vader had inhumanly ordered him to be encased in carbonite. Vader. It all came back to Vader.  
  
Leia knew that Vader had left a mental scare on Luke,but what it was she did not know. She shuddered to think what when on between Luke and the Dark Lord during their duel on the Cloud City.  
  
It was considered a miracle that Luke had survived the duel ,and the news of his duel on Bespin was spreading like wild fire throughout the alliance. No one had ever fought with Vader and lived to tell about it.  
  
" Leia..?"  
  
Leia pushed her thougths away.Luke needed her.  
  
" I'm here Luke."  
  
Luke's eyes fluttered open and he seemed disoriented. He looked towards the source of the noise and saw Leia smiling at him by the bedside. Behind her Chewie growled a worried tone. And beside the wookie stood the dark stranger who had helped him aboard the falcon.  
  
" Where am I?" he asked groggily.  
  
" You're safe in the medical frigate Luke," Leia told him, gently restraining him as he tried to sit up.  
  
" How long was I unconscious?" he asked.  
  
" About a day, " Lando replied.  
  
Luke sighed and leaned back against the pillow. Too-onebee quickly hurried to Luke's side when it noticed that Luke had woken up.  
  
" How are you feeling sir?"  
  
" I'm fine, thanks." Luke tried to smile, but it came out as a weak grin.  
  
" When you are ready, would you like us to replace a new hand for you?" Too-Onebee required as gently as a medical droid could.  
  
Luke suddenly remembered what had happened and looked at the bloodied stump of his right arm. Leia, sensing his troubled mood spoke up quickly.  
  
" He will tell you later, please resume your job."  
  
" Yes, your Highness. "  
  
" Thanks, Leia" Luke said, after Too-Onebee had left.  
  
Leia smiled kindly at him. "All that matters is that you get some rest and forget about all your problems" Luke smiled in gratitude,then noticed that the two loyal droids were missing.  
  
" Where's Threepio and Artoo?"  
  
Lando cleared his throat. "Threepio complained during the whole journey in the falcon that some parts were still missing in him system. I thought it would be a good idea to send him straight to maintenance right after we landed. He's still there with Artoo,the only little droid who can stand Threepio," Lando added half-humouredly.  
  
Luke chuckled. "Poor Artoo."  
  
There was a tense silence in the room. Lando began to squirm under the young Jedi's piercing gaze. He spoke in a hurried manner. "I'm afraid we have not been properly introduced, but I'm Lando Calrissian, a ...friend of Solo's."  
  
Luke noticed that Leia flinced at the word 'friend'. He nodded and rubbed his right arm absently.  
  
" I want to know what happened to Han."  
  
" Luke ,you need to have some rest..." Leia began. Chewie growled his agreement.   
  
"No, I will get all the rest I need after you tell me everything I need to know." There was an intensity in Luke's voice,a commanding tone that wasn't there before.  
  
With a sigh, Leia began telling Luke what happened when they blast off Hoth only to face an array of imperials waitng for them,and when the hyperdrive system failed, how they were forced to repair their ship in an asteroid field. Here Luke had to stop her.  
  
" Han flew the falcon into an asteriod field?" Luke asked incredulously. Chewie growled an affirmative.  
  
" We had no other choice. It was either that or the imperials," Leia added laughingly.  
  
"And you know Han...."  
  
Luke smiled "Continue..."  
  
When all was told, except the fact that Leia was in love with Han, Luke closed his eyes and breathed deeply.Vader.Vader was behind all this. And Han had been the victim of the dark Lord's obsession with Luke.  
  
' "I AM YOUR FATHER!" '  
  
The hated phrase was still playing in his mind .With an effort, Luke banished the thought away. What mattered now was how to rescue Han.  
  
" Is there any way of knowing where this bounty hunter took Han?" Luke asked. Lando spoke in a quiet manner. He had been silent and a bit tensed throughout the time Leia mentioned the whole story to Luke, especially his betrayal to them.  
  
" I believe that Boba Fett might have taken Han to Jabba the Hutt. Me and Chewie have decided to go to Tatooine to check it out,to see if we could intercept Fett before he presents Han to Jabba."  
  
Luke nodded." When I am healed,I will meet you there and we can discuss plans to rescue Han"  
  
Lando put up his hands, palm faced outward as if in mock-surrender.  
  
" Whoa,Luke. I'm only guessing that Fett took Han to Jabba, but even if that is true, Fett might take all his time to go to Tatooine. Besides, you aren't fully healed."  
  
" Lando's right, Luke.You need to rest." Leia added gently.  
  
" It was my fault that Han got captured..." Luke said quietly.  
  
" Luke, it wasn't your fault." She told him comfortingly as she grasped his hand, the one that had been spared." It never was. We would all have been dead if you hadn't come to distract Vader from us. Besides...."she attempted a slight smile,which was still hard considering her uncontrolled emotions, " Han would go ballistic if he hears you blaming yourself for Vader's actions."  
  
Luke smiled at that, and was about to say something when a beeping noise interrupted him. Leia took out her comlink and spoke into it.  
  
" Yes?" She said a bit too forcefully,and hesistantly, knowing what would come next  
.  
A small and slightly flustered voice answered her. It must have heard the edge in the   
Princess's tone.  
  
" I'm terribly sorry to disturb you,Your Highness,but Mon Mothma requires you in the control room, immediately"  
  
" Tell her I'll be coming soon." Leia looked up and said in an apologetic tone,"I've got to go. Luke..."   
  
" Go Leia, the alliance needs you. I'll be fine," Luke told her calmly.  
  
Leia planted a kiss on his cheek and left the room.  
  
" That is one hot princess," Lando chuckled.  
  
Luke smiled at that."Lando,about Fett.... "  
  
  
  
*******  
  
A few days later, Luke was still resting in the medical room when a beep sounded at his side.  
  
" Luke, we're ready for take off," Lando said  
  
" I'll meet you at the rendezvous on Tatooine," Luke replied.  
  
" Princess,we'll find Han, I promise," Lando added firmly.  
  
Leia, looking radiant in her white dress , smiled at that.  
  
" Chewie, I'll be waiting for your signal," Luke said.  
  
In reply, Chewie growled a long meaningful sound.  
  
Luke and Leia smiled in response, knowing that Chewie would be putting his entire heart and soul in finding Han .  
  
" May the force be with you" Luke sent to them, meaning every word.  
  
With that , Luke looked at his cybergenetic right hand which Too-Onebee was tending to. It looked naturally enough,and almost felt like his real hand. Getting a firm grip on his artificial right hand, Luke walked towards Leia. Placing a firm arm around her, both of them looked on as the Millennium Falcon roared away, each hoping silently that they would succeed in their   
mission. Luke reach out with the force,as if trying to feel Han's presence,but only a silent void greeted him.  
  
And it was evident to him that there was also a huge void in Leia's heart.  
  
" You love him,don't you?" Luke asked quietly.  
  
Leia looked at him in shock. " How did you know? I never told..."  
  
" But you did, Leia. Even if you didn't say it in words, I could feel it whenever you spoke about Han," Luke replied knowingly.  
  
Leia turned away."I'm sorry,Luke."  
  
Strangely, Luke felt no jealousy, but only sadness for Han and Leia; being apart when they should be together. Perhaps his boyish days were over, or that he somehow knew through the force that things were meant to be like this.  
  
" Leia...." he began somewhat embarrassedly, in a farmboyish manner "You don't have to apologize to me. My romantic feelings towards you have long since vanished and Han is like a older brother to me. We will find Han,I promise," Luke added firmly,and was rather surprised at how much he meant it to be.  
  
Leia took Luke's hand and clasped them, her eyes glittering with gratefulness and relief for his understanding of her emotions." But there is something between us, Luke." She struggled with her words, knowing it sounded a bit foolish but felt right somehow.  
  
" We were not meant for each other, but......."  
  
" But we have a link," Luke finished for her. "You're right,the same thing has been gnawing in my mind for a long time now," Luke said thoughtfully,as he tried to draw on the Force for some guidance.  
  
His reverie was interrupted by a prissy yet concerned voice.   
  
"E..excuse me, Master Luke,"  
  
Luke started. He had forgotten the droids were still there, so lost was he in his thoughts.   
  
" Yes,Threepio?"  
  
" I believe that it is time for you to take your medication" the droid cocked his head to one side as if to emphasize the point.  
  
Trust Threepio to be so concern about him, Luke chuckled.  
  
" Yes, mom," Luke muttered  
  
" Pardon me, Master Luke?"  
  
Leia laughed. " Luke just thinks that you're being too motherly on him,"  
  
Somehow Threepio managed to look bewildered. " But I..."   
  
" Forget it Threepio.Your internal circuits will fry if you think too hard about it," Luke said.  
  
" And you wouldn't want Chewie to fix you again if it happens!" Leia added, glancing mischievously at Luke as she did so.  
  
"Fix me! He'll do better cooking up some stew than fixing me!" Threepio remarked indignantly.   
  
Artoo beeped in an opinion, which only served to increase Threepio's already prissy voice up one notch.  
" What do you mean he should have left me in pieces! There was no one else around to help me, you little garbage can. Why..."  
  
" Leave him alone,Threepio!" Luke cut him off,a wide smile on his face.He had forgotten how much he missed the bickerings between Artoo and Threepio.  
  
" Calm down,Threepio. I'll hate to tell Chewie how much you *appreciated* his help," Leia said, trying to keep herself from grinning, but failing miserably.  
  
" 'Cause if she did..." Luke said, his tone solemn.  
  
".....you'll find yourself short of two functional arms," Leia finished for him, matter-of-factly.  
  
" Oh dear! Do forgive me,Princess Leia, Master Luke. I never meant anything like that," Threepio spoke up hurriedly, his voice sounding a bit frantic.  
  
Luke only laughed at that, causing the poor droid to believe he would be in considerable danger if he were to meet up with the wookie again, thanks to these two uncompassionate humans. Luke turned to grin at Leia, and noticed that her face was lit up as if from the inside,and the hard lines which had been around her eyes were noticeably softened. It just occured to him that he and Leia seemed to almost act like brother and sister. Almost.  
  
Perhaps that was it, Leia was just like a sister to him.With a heavy sigh,but a sigh that was laced with a hint of laughter, Luke trudged towards Threepio.   
  
*********  
  
  
In another forgotten part of the galaxy,a lone imperial shuttle was approaching a planet called Wayland. Little was known about the planet,except that it was inhabited by some primitive and aggresive aliens,beings who were constanstly driven to be slaves for whoever claimed the planet as their own.  
  
It also happened to be where the emperor had his own private storehouse.  
  
Mara Jade looked out of the viewport of the shuttle,glancing sideways at her master as she did so.The emperor was flying the craft with an expert ease,a skill which he rarely showed . She brushed through her beautiful red-gold hair uncertainly,as she stared at the planet which   
was now looming closer every minute.What was really making her nervous (which happened rarely) was that she had never been to this planet before, or knew of its significance.The fact that the emperor wanted to fly the shuttle himself,and without any escorts,caused her to view this planet with a quick eye as she tried to recall any information she had ever heard about this planet.   
  
She shook her head, her red-gold curls swishing about,but could not come up with any information about the planet. She looked up when she felt a silent probing from her master.  
  
" Tell me what troubles you, my dear Hand, " the emperor said into the silence.  
  
She gazed clamly at the yellowish eyes of her master.  
  
" I just feel that I am about to know something very important to the empire and that it is somehow connected to this planet,"she said, gesturing to the planet below.  
  
The emperor eyed her amusingly for a second, then returned his gaze to the viewport.  
  
" Yes, Mara Jade.This planet IS important,and what it is for, you will know   
eventually.You have served me well and with that I am allowing you the trust to the secret of this planet,"  
  
Mara turn her gaze calmly to the viewport, smiling despite herself. She knew she was one of his most trusted servants,but had always felt that the emperor had never had a complete faith in her . She was proud that she had finally proven her loyalty to the emperor as his only Hand.  
  
Her smile turn into a scowl as she knew that only the emperor and Vader knew of her high position. She had not liked the arrangement made by the emperor that she posed as one of his concubines when she was finally brought into his service after years of grueling training. However,she would follow whatever the emperor wishes no matter how much she was against it. He was, after all, the only person she had learn to trust since she was a child.  
  
There had never been anyone else before that,at least she assumed it to be. Mara shook her head again,wondering why it was that she could never remember her life before meeting with the emperor. She was brought out of her reverie when the shuttle broke through the atmosphere and began making its way towards a mountain. Mara frowned, her eyes taking in the dark forest surrounding the mountain, which was a stark contrast against the bright sky.The emperor brought the ship down deftly in front of what looked like massive doors where a few imperial stormtroopers were standing guard. A small reception commitee was already waiting for them when the emperor walked down the ramp with his Hand.  
  
To the reception commitee , the emperor's Hand was nothing more that a beautiful pleasure woman for the emperor.To the emperor's Hand , however, the reception commitee was nothing more than mere soldiers carrying out their duty for the greater glory of the empire.  
  
Mara picked up her gown, something which she rarely wore unless on public occasions or if she was seen with the emperor, and followed her master with a grace trained onto her since young. She played her part well and began oozing with charm at the magnificence of the fortress while surveying it with all the training which had been drilled into her. She kept   
her hand on the emperor,as one of the imperials stepped forward and bowed reverently to him, the others following his actions.  
  
" You may rise," the emperor commanded.  
  
The Imperial stood up,a bit apprehensively,and noticing a gesture from the emperor, hurried to his side. He walked a few steps behind the emperor,as it would not do for an officer like him to appear side by side with the emperor.The others followed silently behind them.   
  
" Tell me, Commander....how is the progress with the Spaarti cylinders?"  
  
The imperial frowned, glancing at Mara as he did so,an unspoken question forming on his mouth.  
  
" Well, I..."  
  
" Continue,commander. I do not have all time for an idle chat," the emperor said irritably.  
  
The commander gulped noticeably, but did not hesitate.  
  
"98% are fully functional while the others need only a few minor adjustments."  
  
The emperor nodded,grinning as he did so. He glanced at his companion.  
  
" Come, my beautiful concubine,let me show something that will astound you."  
  
Mara smiled sweetly in return,her curiousity rising ,as the massive doors swung open. The emperor led her through a series of corridors, which Mara's trained mind automatically remembered in case she got lost. They were finally reaching an open space which was filled   
with strange sounds, breathing sounds, Mara realized, and she guessed that there must be thousands of beings down there.  
  
" Leave us," the emperor told the commander. The imperial bowed curtly to both of them, and left them alone. The emperor was leaning over a railing and he gestured for Mara to come closer.  
  
" Come, my dear child, and tell me what you think of the emperor's little toys," he chuckled.  
  
Mara stepped closer, full of curiosity and peered over the railing. She could barely contain her surprise as she saw the hundreds and thousands of cylinders lining up against each other, filing the whole cavern, with pipes jutting forth here and there. Beings shifted here   
and there,checking the cylinders and maintaining it. It was so huge that it rather reminded Mara of a giant sports complex, with the silent humming cylinders filling in as the spectators.  
  
" A cloning complex," she breathed in awe.  
  
The emperor noticed her surprise and awe,chuckled gleefully to himself.  
  
" Yes, Mara Jade. What you see before you is the future of an expanded and glorious empire. With this, " he gestured to the cavern "I would have only the most loyal and talented serving for me.They have served me well before, they will do so again."  
  
He walked away from the railing and gestured for her to follow. She reluctantly tore her gaze away from the cloning complex,and followed her master. They went into a turbolift, Mara still feeling a little dazed at what she had seen. She had never liked the idea of cloning; it just seemed to go against her conscience of what was right and what wasn't, if she ever remembered having any conscience at all. Her thoughts about it were all but forgotten when the doors to the lift opened. Her eyes took in the huge dark room, with stairs leading towards a raised section of the floor where a massive chair was waiting silently for its master. The familiar Imperial royal guards in their red robes stood proudly along the room.  
  
" Welcome,my dear,to my throne room," the emperor gestured to the massive room, his cackling voice casting a strange echo around the room.   
  
Mara hardly heard him,as her sight finally took in a captivating sight. A galaxy of stars; a hologram of all the living stars,sectors and systems, stood out above the throne room, facing the massive chair. It was beautifully sculpted,a piece of art that many in the galaxy would want to claim as its possession.  
  
" Yes, I see you've noticed my little piece of art here. Tell me,what you think of it,"  
  
Mara gazed at the hologram, her eyes taking in the whole thing breathlessly.  
  
" It is a magnificent piece of work," she managed to say.  
  
The emperor peered at her under his hooded robe, chuckling to himself. They walked up the stairs silently, until they stood facing the hologram.The emperor sat on the throne, while Mara stood on his left as she always did. The emperor gestured to the stars with encirclements of colour.  
  
" Those are the political regions while those," he gestured at another part of the hologram "..are the sectors that have allowed themselves to be allied with the rebellion." he spoke the last word bitterly.  
  
" How are the stolen plans coming along?" he asked after a long silence.  
  
" It is still in the hands Bothans which were last sited along the Arix system. A garrison has already been posted on the planet."  
  
"Good....and what about our informant?"  
  
" He is still continuing his task, my master," Mara replied.  
  
The emperor nodded thoughtfully to himself.  
  
" Yes,it is crucial that he find the insipid Bothan who had stolen the plans,and the other... important things he took with him"The emperor smiled coldly,as he thought of the Bothan who believed he had managed to outwit the emperor. He turned to face her.  
  
" Be prepared to leave for the Arix system in a months time. I will tell you what you must do to retrieve the stolen datas."the emperor clicked on one of the controls located at the side arms of the massive throne, and spoke briefly into it.  
  
" Now,leave me. Commander Stales will be here shortly to show you your quarters and other necessary equipment you will need. Inform me whenever our spy comes up with the latest news on what our dear Mon Mothma is up to."  
  
Mara bowed reverently and walked to the turbolift. As she stepped into the lift, she noticed that the emperor had turned to face the hologram of the galaxies, his face twisted in an unreadable expression.The doors closed, leaving Mara to her own thoughts.  
  
  
*********  
  
  
" Father! "  
  
Jin Reil'lya turned to gaze at the figure approaching him, his heart heavy with regret that his son had not forgiven him. After learning the truth about his father and his 'help' towards the empire, Gein Reil'lya had refused to acknowledge his father with the honorific fillya as was an appropriate greeting for a son to a father. By using the basic *father*,Gein had acknowledge the ties of blood but not of respect, especially since his father was of a high ranking.   
  
Jin sigh heavily. If his son had used that word a many years ago, he would have ensured that his son would receive a severe punishment. But he was now old and worthless, save for the plans he had stolen which would make him valuable in the eyes of the Rebellion and a fine target practice for the empire. And that was all. Even in the eyes of his people, he was nothing more than a forgotten being, a Bothan who was no longer remembered for who he had once been, and his son knew it.  
  
" Yes,what is it? " he asked a bit apprehensively, an emotion he had been feeling for the past couple of months.  
  
His son frowned a bit at his tone, but shrugged it off.   
  
" We have managed to contact the rebellion, and they are very eager to meet with us."  
  
Jin nodded thoughtfully at the statement. He knew that the rebels were desperate for any information which would help them with their struggle against the empire. He felt his son's fur rippling in irritation and a sense of anticipation and regarded him silently.  
  
" Well?" he asked.  
  
His son frowned again. " Shouldn't we be transmitting our location to them now?"  
  
Jin Reil'lya gazed at his son quietly. He may have been forgotten, but he still had the skills which once made him important. Skills which should be instilled in the younger Bothan before him.  
  
" Have the techs confirm that we ARE dealing with the rebels?"  
  
"They are 100% positive, father" Gein said,with an unusual emphasis on the last word,which did not escape the older Bothan's notice.  
  
He sigh,something unusual for a Bothan,and knew that Gein was reminding him just how far back he was in the knowledge of his people and their ways. Jin knew that his people were famous for their extensive spy operation and boast some of the best tools for the job. Information   
played an important role in the Bothan culture, which made them one of a few species which favoured politics, and the current war between the rebellion and the empire interest them greatly.Which was why they had accepted his stolen information after it was deemed authentic and comprehending its meaning.  
  
He felt a sense of sadness as he remembered the greeting he had received upon reaching Bothawui. There were no cheers and joyful laughter at his return, merely cold stares and unwanted anger at the Bothan who left them to suffer. He nearly sigh again, as he knew that he would have   
been butchered if they had known the whole truth of what he had done for his people. Hopefully, that secret, which was not only his to keep, would forever be hidden in the dark, although some political powers had already known about it. But even the cold stares he had received from the   
people could not be compared to the emotionless Bothan who had greeted him with a polite contempt.  
  
"So, you're back,father.Did you know that we did not miss your worthless hide all these years?"  
  
With those words, he knew that it would take a long time for them to understand his plight. Suprisingly, they had understood and had set to work immediately. They knew the power of information and had decided that it would have been safer if a selected group based their operation on another planet to avoid their own planet from being targeted, if a trace was found. Therefore, they had chosen Aria, a peaceful planet which was still in the neutral zone, to set their base and continue decrypting the information which Jin Reil'lya had given them. They did not know how he had gotten it nor why he was willing to give it to the rebellion for only a small amount, but they were a race who were far to proud to question a Bothan whose honour was severely tarnished.  
  
This suited Jin, as he was not in the mood to explain everything to the other Bothans, nor did he trust anyone of them. He did not care about his well being anymore,for he knew that his honour would never be redeemed, but he still cared a great deal for the safety of the Bothan race.  
  
He turned to gaze at the others who had volunteered to be part of the operation.There were four of them working on decrypting the rest of the information while a human male which they had hired to protect their operation, and was only known as Seth, stood by near the secret entrance to the door. He was a friend of one of the bothans and was therefore trusted to guard their base, but only for a price,stating that he was the best in combat traning. Mitha'kla,Jeinn'nya and Muras'sya, the other three bothans, were also currently working on the communication consoles to avoid being track in their current transmission with the rebellion.  
  
Mitha'kla looked up briefly from where she was working and met his gaze evenly. She nodded, fur bristling slightly,and set back to work. Jin knew that she had participated in the operation because she was after all Gein's guardian while he had been 'away'. Besides,she had wanted the empire to pay for what they had done to her sister. Sinal'lya's sudden disappearance had been hard on both her nephew and herself. The news of her death only strengthened her hatred for the empire and for Jin, for not able to protect his wife as was his duty. But for now, her anger was quenched to serve a better purpose and to ensure that the information do not   
end up in the wrong hands.  
  
Jin gazed at the lushful green forest of Aria through the small window of their hidden base,knowing that it was one of the most beautiful forest in the galaxy but not appreciating it. He turned back to gaze at Gein, who had for once respected his long silence.  
  
" Bring me to the console. Patch me through the rebels and let me deal with them. "   
  
  
  
  
General Madine looked up from his console as one of his aides approached him. He frowned, noticing the over eagerness in the mans bearing, and thought quietly that he would deal with the aide later. But for now,something crucial had happened and time was not to be wasted lecturing   
the man about giving the appearance of too much hope to the people who were without it lately.  
  
He straightened up, his uniform properly twisting in all the right directions with the movement, and turn to regard the man approaching him. If his stride was full of eagerness,the man's face was practically beaming as he saluted the General smartly.  
  
" General, the Bothan spies have agreed to deal with us. Already, one of them has agreed to negotiate with you about the information on the empire," he said, his words rushing out in an uncomprehensible jumble.  
  
"Calm yourself, Tiega. Now, tell me, again, and slowly, what you have heard so far," Madine said.  
  
The aide noded, took a few gulps of air, and slowly told the general.   
  
"The Bothan spies have agreed to deal with us," he repeated "and their leader, I believe he is their leader, wants to talk to you about negotiating a deal for the information."  
  
Madine smiled and shook his head at the man's demeanour. He and the others had felt terrible after the defeat at the Battle of Hoth, and had waited patiently , bidding their time when they could strike back at the empire. Besides the feeling of defeat, it was also the feeling of loss that had Tiega and most of the others filled with anger at the empire for those   
  
who did not make it alive in their last battle. Tiega had lost his brother in that battle, and he had been in a despairing mood ever since then. With the new contact with the Bothan spies who were noted best for their elusive information about the empire,Tiega had been filled with growing hopes that he could soon avenged his brother's death.  
  
The general placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder." Senad's death will be avenged, don't you worry about it ,and we will remind the empire how well we play that game. Now, lead me to their leader. We have no time to waste."  
  
Tiega saluted again, but there were unshed tears in his eyes. He turn and headed to one of the comm display, with the general behind him. Madine gazed at the Bothan displayed before him,and noticed that his fur was rippling with agitation.  
  
"About time," The bothan said in a slightly miffed tone." We are wasting every minute as it is."  
  
The General gazed evenly at the bothan, his expression not revealing anything.  
  
"I'm General Madine. To whom do I have the honour of addressing?"  
  
The Bothan humphed."You will only know me as Jin. I have recently obtained information vital to the rebellion and which could spell doom for the empire. Due to the insecure comm channel which we are using..." the Bothan glanced disdainfully at someone offscreen,"...I do not believe it would be safe to transmit the entire information to you. All I can say is that it involves the building of a new superweapon."  
  
Someone gasp at the last remark spoken so matter-of-factly. Madine silenced the others with a glance and addressed the Bothan evenly. There was a sudden tension in the rebel's control room.   
  
" How can we trust your judgement that the information is authentic?" Madine asked.  
  
The Bothan snorted. " Of course it's authentic.Do you not know the capabilty of my.... people?"  
  
Madine did not miss the hesitant tone in the Bothan's voice.  
  
" Can we trust your people as much as we trust their capabilities?"  
  
" I assure you, they can be trusted, " Jin replied confidently.  
  
The general nodded thoughtfully. He knew that it was not only his decision to deal with this new information. He turned to address the Bothan again.  
  
" Before I can agree to deal with you, I'm afraid that you would have to wait a few more days to allow me to discuss the situation with the other leaders."  
  
Jin stood up, his fur turning a bit darker as he gazed angrily at the general  
  
" I do not have 'a few more days',general. It was by pure chance that I managed to get this new information, but I know that it did not escape undetected. Our lives are at stake here! There might not be anyone left alive here by the time you finished discussing with the others!"  
  
Madine was not fazed by his anger. "I do care for any new information about the empire, Jin, but it is also my responsibility to ensure the safety of the entire rebellion. If I were to trust you easily without consulting the other leaders, I would not only put the lives of the whole rebellion in danger, but also the lives of the entire galaxy!"  
  
The Bothan fur bristled slightly at the general's words. He nodded slowly in agreement and sat down, albeit reluctantly. Apparently he understood the general's predicament.  
  
" You are right,general. Forgive my outburst."  
  
" I believe then that you would wait two more days?"  
  
" Yes,although I hope by then that the empire have not found us yet."  
  
The general frowned. "You do your job, Jin, and I'll do mine"  
  
The Bothan chuckled slightly at the remark and turned to address someone offscreen.  
Madine felt a faint tapping at his shoulder and turn to find Tiega gazing nervously at him.  
  
"Shouldn't we set off to meet them now, sir?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
The general frowned at the question. "You may be young, Tiega, but old enough to understand that the rebellion does not act indecisively, but through cooperation within. It is not my duty nor my obligation to accept his offer immediatelty. You should know that by now, soldier. "  
  
Tiega shook his head stubbornly, refusing to accept his superior's explanation. "I'm afraid that by the time we are ready to discuss his offer,sir, his group would be dead by then, and we will never know what he meant to tell us. "  
  
Madine wanted to reproof him, but Jin was turning back to face him.  
  
" General, I have discussed with the others about your proposal and we accept your decision to wait two more days. However,for safety precaution, if we do not contact you within a two days time,we will give you a recognition code signal which will identify us if and when you attempt to contact us."  
  
" Thank you," Madine said.  
  
" We are now transmitting the code signal, " he tapped in a few keys and nodded to the general.  
  
Madine nodded back in return as he signalled for Tiega to recieve it.   
  
" Code signal received," Tiega confirmed.  
  
The Bothan stood up, his gaze meeting the general's evenly " We await for your report in a two days time. Hopefully, for the sake of both sides, you would have reached a decision by then. Until then, may the force be with you. Jin,out," the image of the Bothan sizzled out.  
  
" Madine,out." The general turned towards the others sitting in the control room, and noticed the hope brewing in their eyes. With luck, they would soon be thrown back in action and give the empire their due.  
  
He turn towards Tiega. "Contact Mon Mothma. Tell her that we have new information which might be what we have been waiting for."  
  
The man saluted and hurriedly performed his task,and as General Madine gazed at the stars outside the rebel frigate, he silently and fervently hope that the Battle of Hoth would be the last sweet victory for the empire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Retribution, Lies and Forgiveness.  
  
  
by Regina Ong   
  
skyjade@movieluver.com  
(NOT the same person as the other Skyjade who owns a webpage)   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by  
Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.   
All characters portrayed and official dialogue are the property of Lucasfilm,Ltd.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Mara Jade gazed at the console before her,cursing colourfully as the data took a huge amount of time to transmit into her data pad. She frowned heavily as her data pad begin to decipher the message it was receiving. She knew that it was too soon for the imperial agent to contact her but she accepted the message anyway.The frown deepened when she read the short but precise message.  
  
REQUEST PERMISSION TO ATTACK NOW.  
REBELS HAVE BEEN CONTACTED.  
WAIT IN TWO DAYS FOR THEIR ANSWER.  
  
The fiery woman chewed her lips absently as she regarded the message thoughtfully. She switched of the console and was about to contact the emperor when she felt a sudden pressure in her mind. Breathing in deeply, she opened her mind to the force to focus on her master's presence.  
  
* What is the message? *  
  
Mara was not surprised that her master knew what she was about to present to him. He always seemed to know her better than she did.  
  
* He says that the Bothans have contacted the rebels and will wait for two days for their answer.He also request permission to attack them now.* she sent back.  
  
There was a moment of silence as the emperor contemplated the report.  
  
* Obviously Jin has acted foolishly in allowing two precious days slipped by him.* the emperor laughed at the thought.  
  
Mara waiting until her master's laughter had subdied before asking him a question   
  
* What should I tell the contact? *  
  
* Tell him that he has my permission to attack the Bothans. Have him kill some of the Bothans, but he must allow Jin and his family to live. Have them be interrogated also.*  
  
Mara nodded although she winced slightly at the mentioned of an interrogation. She had been interrogated once as part of her training program to ensure that she would be unable to leak out any useful information. Fortunately, the emperor chose to dismissed her sudden change in sense,and Mara cursed herself inwardly at the slip of thought.  
  
* Proceed with your duty, my Hand *   
  
* Yes,my master *  
And with that the pressure eased of from her mind. For a moment, she wondered about her sudden apprehension at the idea of the Bothans being interrogated. For the past few months now,she had always felt a slight tug in her emotions whenever she was commanded to perform a task that would hurt the enemies of the empire. It aggravated her that she could not finger the problem nor understand why she should feel pity for these beings who obviously deserved what they got, if what the emperor had told her about their past atrocities were true. She never questioned her masters explanation. She had complete faith in them for she knew that he would never lie to her, after all the deeds she had done for him. She frowned again,as she felt her sense shaken a bit by that last thought.  
  
Her master would never lie to her, that she knew for certain.What she didn't understand was why she was even questioning her master's belief, or for that matter, sitting alone in her room thinking deeply about her feelings. Scowling at the console before her, she switched on the controls, albeit forcefully, and proceed to transmit her master's command.  
  
  
  
The imperial agent smiled as he received the full command. He had waited for days to strike at the Bothans, and his wish had finally come true.Very soon, he would be able to complete the task his master had set him for.   
  
He allowed himself another small smile as he began transmitting new orders to the imperials under his command.With a sigh of contentment, the emperor's Hand sat back comfortably in his chair as he glanced wistfully at the paused holo of the exotic red-haired woman who gazed unknowingly back at him with her beautiful emerald green eyes and wished for the umpteenth time that he could meet with her again.  
  
  
  
  
The two data pads detached themselves from one another as they floated miraculously in the air, shaking a bit slightly as if they had to struggle to defy the laws of gravity. Artoo moaned thoughtfully as he noticed this unexplained yet seen before phenomena.Twittering softly to himself, he glanced towards his master who sat silently by his side.  
  
Luke Skywalker appeared to be in a deep trance to his faithful little droid, but he was merely closing his eyes to enable him to rely more on the force than on his sense of sight. Even though he was still under medical therapy, he had used most of his time to practice on his force skills. Given the encounter with Vader at Bespin had tarnished his once cheerful mood considerably, he knew that it was hopeless and foolish to dwell in a melancholy state. As he was currently dismissed from any duty to the rebellion, he had spent more time in meditation to calm his swirling emotions.   
  
Therefore, he was surprised that the force had come more easily to him now during these meditations then it ever had before, even in the presence of Yoda. Perhaps it was his ability to trust more in the guidance of the force than his uncontrolled feelings and his then stubborness to believe in his capabilities of the Force.   
  
Back then, he was easily miffed and had lost his temper too often whenever Yoda set forth a difficult task for him. However, it was THE revelation that had calm his anger considerably. He knew that anger could cause one to fall to the dark side, as was proof in Vader. Vader, who was connected to him by blood.  
  
Abruptly, the two data pads which he had been controlling nearly dropped from his force grip.  
  
* Stop it!Concentrate on the Force.Forget about Vader! * Luke ordered himself.  
  
With an effort, he pushed the thought as far back away in his mind as he could,and concentrated on the two floating objects before him. Hearing the little droid by his side twittering and chiding him about his lack of control, Luke smiled and decided to add another object to his exercise.  
  
Using the force, he was able to lift the slightly disgruntled Artoo as well. The droid twittered unhappily at being part of his master's exercise again, probably remembering all the times that his master had lost control and dropped him not too gently onto the dark swamps of Dagobah. Luke tried not too smile,but knew that he would achieve control now. Artoo became silent as his master exchanged his current position with the two floating data pads, probably fearing that a little beep from him would break his master's concentration and allowing him to make contact with the floor sooner than expected.  
  
Princess Leia Organa walked into the room at the moment and gasped at the feat. Fortunately for Artoo, Luke had since learned to extend his senses while using the force,and had sense the princess's presence as well as her surprised emotions. Luke opened his eyes as the little droid beeped gratefully when his little wheels made contact with solid floor.   
  
The former farmboy laughed at the amazed expression on her face and was rewarded with a cold stare for his effort. But it only lasted a second, and the princess smiled as she stepped into the room.  
  
" Well, I can see that you're making progress," she commented lightly as she switched on a console in the room.  
  
Luke opened his mouth to explain when he caught the sudden dread in the other's sense.  
  
" What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Leia sighed. "There's no way I can keep my thougths to myself, can I?"  
  
Luke shooked his head. "I wouldn't have pried into your thoughts without permission, Leia, but your sense of dread was loud enough for me to pick it up."  
  
Leia sighed again. It unnerved her that Luke was showing more than potential the last time she had seen him. Back then, he had virtually known nothing about the extend of his force sense. Now, he was able to lift Artoo up and also pick up on her mood with practically no effort at all.  
  
Flicking on the console, she began transmitting some data into the computer.  
  
" These are reports of the Bothan spies making contact with us three days ago. According to this, they had a vital information about the empire and requested that a group was sent to receive this information. Naturally, General Madine, who was in charge at the time the Bothans made contact with us, requested two days to discuss with the others about it, as per protocol." She tapped a few keys and a new set of data appeared on the screen."As I said before, this was three days ago,and they have not make any contact ever since.They were last contacted on Aria, although their present location now is still unsure." She turned to the young commander at the last word.  
  
"You're thinking it's a hoax?" Luke asked pointedly.  
  
The princess frowned at his revelation of her unspoken thought.  
  
"Well, it does seem to be likely. Bothans have always been known to play politics like nobody's business.With this sudden cut off, their obviously waiting for a group of us to come rescue them and fall for their trap."  
  
Luke gazed thoughfully at the data before him."What does Mon Mothma say about this?"  
  
Leia scowled at him. "You had to ask me that,didn't you?"she continued without waiting for an answer. "She believes it's authentic, and is willing to risk sending a small group to check it out."  
  
Luke pressed the play button of the recorded transmission between Madine and the Bothan. He streched out his senses, the way Yoda had taught him, in a way that allowed him to understand body languages more completedly. Leia gazed on silently when she understood what he was doing, even though she didn't know how she knew. After a while,the young Jedi Knight turned to face the former princess, who raised her eyebrows pointedly.  
  
"I don't think it's a trap. He seems to nervous about something. It could very well be that the empire had finally caught up with them."  
  
She nodded thoughfully at the remark. Picking up her data cards, she smiled at Luke.  
" I had better inform Mon Mothma to hold a meeting immediately."  
  
Luke caught her arm as she headed towards the doorway." Leia, are you just going to trust my judgement just like that?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Leia smiled kindly at him, " Don't ask me how, but I believe you are right about this. Also, time is running out for us."   
  
Luke frowned slightly "I don't believe the others would accept that as your explanation at the sudden change of thought."  
  
"So,you've heard," It was not a question. Luke sighed heavily as he sat back on one of the chairs in the room." It's it just me,or does everybody suddenly feel like they couldn't trust me as much as they did before?"  
  
Leia sat down on one of the chairs facing him."I won't deny that the others have been concern about you, Luke."  
  
Luke snorted. "I think afraid is the word you meant, Leia"  
  
Leia slapped him hard on his leg,"Luke Skywalker,they are not afraid of you. You were the one who saved all of their lives when you destroyed the Death Star."  
  
" Thanks for reminding me that I was also responsible for the deaths of a billion people," he said wryly.  
  
Leia looked Luke firmly in the eye."I won't deny that there were many imperials aboard the station, but by doing what you did, you saved ten times more than a billion lives of those unfortunate imperials. And, you avoided Yavin from becoming another Alderaan!"  
  
Luke smiled gratefully at Leia."I know that, it's just that,with this new sense of the Force, I could sense beings with more clarity now. It scares me to know what kind of shock I must have created in the Force with that one torpedo."  
  
Leia shooked her head. " You need to rest, Luke.Now is not the time for the rebellion to question your beliefs.We need you, Luke!"  
  
The young Jedi Knight glanced away from her , muttering softly "You wouldn't need me if you knew the truth."  
  
"What truth, Luke?" Leia asked worriedly.  
  
She was unprepared for the haunted look in his eyes that seemed to turn his blue eyes into a smoky grey as he gazed back at her.  
  
" Luke, what did Vader do to you?"she whispered, almost afraid that he would break down if she asked him too forcefully.  
  
But Luke surprised her again ,and the haunted look vanished as if it had never been there.There was now an even more unnerving calmness about him that chilled her.  
  
" You wouldn't want to know, Leia. And I wish," here he sigh tiredly, " that I too could never have known about it, and that Han could be with us right now to tell me what a fool I've been"  
  
Leia gently brushed back a lock of his hair, the motion distracting her from crying at the mentioned of Han and how Luke constantly blamed himself for Han's imprisonment. Luke caught her hand,and looked at her steadily.  
  
"We will rescue Han, Leia,"he said, repeating his earlier promise to her aboard the medical frigate.  
  
Leia nodded and stood up, her emotional well attempting to break apart. It hurt her that the empire had once again decided to strike those closest to her. Han was still part of a cargo in someone's ship while Luke, who had always managed to cheer her during her darkest time, now relied on her to do the same for him. She knew her feelings were probably raw enough   
for Luke to catch up on to it, and she had no desire to allow that. She was a princess not only by stature but in spirit. She was in control of her emotions, and she did not want to add to Luke's already jumbled emotions.   
  
Freeing her hand gently from his grasp, she stood up and headed towards the door.  
"Rest, Luke. I'll tell Mon Mothma about your opinion." She smiled at him. "In the meantime, I'll have Too-Onebee check on you regularly to ensure that you would recover quickly."  
  
Luke groaned at this, his calmness replaced with a defeated expression. "I'll rather have Threepio."  
  
The princess smiled mischeviously. "In that case, I'll have Threepio AND Too-OneBee to accompany you more often. I know how you just love their mother-henning," she stepped quickly out of the room to avoid a retort from Luke, but nevertheless heard him cry her name out loud in indignation.  
  
She shooked her head. Some things never change.  
  
  
  
  
  
The dark dank smell of the cell only served to add tension and despair to the five bothans imprisoned within. Occassionally,a stormtrooper would stop by their cell and hand them some rotten piece of food that even made ration bars taste wonderful, as well as some stale drink to quench their thirst. Mitha'kla looked up from her corner of her cell where she was still trying to placid a sobbing Jeinn'nya who had lost her betrothed in the ensuing firefight two days ago. She frowned, noticing that Jin,who was sitting across from her, was staring at Jeinn'nya with a sad expression. He looked up when he noticed her gaze, but instead of acknowledging her,   
he glanced away to the side, as if feeling somewhat responsible for the death of two of their comrades.  
  
Well, he should be, she thought angrily. Mitha'kla's fur rippled with anger as she thought of how stupid he had been to allow two wasteful days for the rebellion to think over their offer. He had not negogiate skillfully, as should be for one of their race. Instead, they had allowed   
him to talk it over with the general and had even agreed to his wishes as they believed that,according to custom, he still had power over the administration of the data. She cursed herself for not interventing during the talks,and for believing that he was right about the decision. It was by pure luck that Gein and Joft had managed to escape the onslaught with Seth.   
  
She smiled triumphantly at the thought that she had managed to slip the data chips containing the plans to Gein by hiding it in the medallion he always wore around his neck, without his knowledge.   
  
However,she was not able to slip in the other important data, the C-1728 data which could spell doom to the entire Bothan race. Only she and Jin knew of its existence, and it terrified her that the imperials might recover it. Jin had confided in her, when he had returned from wherever he had came from,that this was the only information concerning the Caamas incident which he had managed to steal from the emperor. He had also been horrified that the emperor had not destroy the data as was part of the contract, but had secretly kept it with the other prized information he had concerning the galaxy.   
  
Mitha'kla was aware that most of the Bothan leaders had long suspected that the some of the Bothans had played a role in the Caamas incident,and she was scared for her honour as she too had been one of the guilty party involved.They had no choice in the matter,for they believed that their honour was at stake, and had even doubt the full capabilities of the empire in harming a planet then. How wrong they had been, and how the foolish of them to trust an emperor who would never kept his word. A few of the them had committed suicide after knowing what they had contributed to, while the others lived on with only guilt as their companion and the knowledge that the emperor would strike at them with that guilt.  
  
And that was when Jin and his wife had suddenly disappeared, leaving their young son to the care of his aunty. He had later contacted them secretly and told them that he and his wife had decided to rejoin the empire to ensure that there was no data concerning the incident. He said that it was their love for their planet that they had done the sacrifice.The others had been mortified with his decision, for he had not discussed the matter with them beforehand.   
  
He had been assured that it was the right choice, and Sinal'lya had blindly followed him into destruction. And he had been right,but at a cost.The emperor had indeed deceived them, holding their lives in his hand with the C-1728 data, so that he could demand their duty once again with it.  
  
Somehow, Jin had managed to obtain it,and had stubbornly refused to destroy the data. She did not know his reasons for doing so,only that it had caused him to loose it again.  
  
She gazed at Jin again, noticing the guilty look in his eyes. He had told her that he had managed to store it safely at a hidden place in the base and that he would retrieve it once the rebels managed to rescue them. He was positive that the rebels would come to their rescue, for they knew the importance of the other datas. She truly hope that he would be right this time.   
  
  
  
  
  
Mon Mothma,ex-senator of the old republic and leader of the rebel Alliance,cast a quiet look to all who were present in the control room. Admiral Ackbar was standing near a console, conversing quietly with Princess Leia Organa while General Crix Madine sat on one of the plush chairs in the room , his thoughts to himself. Wedge Antillies, second in command in Rogue Squadron, shifted about his seat, feeling left out and uncomfortable among such high officials as he gazed nervously at other delegates who were present. Each of them became silent when they felt the piercing gaze of the regal leader.  
  
" Each of you must be wondering by now why I have called an urgent meeting at such an unusual hour ."  
  
Wedge smirked at that ,but was promptly silenced by Leia.   
  
Mon Mothma continued "It has been reported to me that the empire has been secretly building a superweapon since their defeat in the Battle of Yavin.What this superweapon might be....is still unclear,but our spies have reported that this latest threat might spell doom for the rebellion."  
  
There was a steady murmur around the room as each contemplate the disturbing information. They stopped speaking when Mon Mothma held up her hand in a gesture for silence. Before she could begin,the main door open to reveal Commander Skywalker . Mon Mothma arched an eyebrow as Luke strode towards her and bowed silently.  
  
" Mon Mothma, forgive me for being late."  
  
" You do not need to ask for forgiveness,commander. It is enough that you were able to attend this meeting. Please be seated," Mon Mothma said,gesturing to the seat next to Wedge. Luke bowed again and sat himself next to an elated looking Wegde , who hadn't seen his friendin ages.  
  
Leia was a bit surprised that Mon Mothma had called Luke to attend the meeting as he had not recovered fully.  
  
"As I was saying,the empire has been secretly building a massive superweapon. It has also been reported to me that some spies in the Bothan sector have successfully gain the complete readout of this new superweapon. However,we have lost contact with the bothanspies and can only presume that they are hiding themselves somewhere in the outer rim territories. Our last contact with them however, has pinpointed that their last destination was in the Arix system, on the Planet Aria. And, to send any kind of transmission to them would not only endanger their lives but that of the alliance as well. "  
  
"In that case,a group must be sent at once to make contact with the Bothans,"Admiral Ackbar suggested, gesturing with his flippered hand.  
  
Mon Mothma smiled and looked around the room."Yes,I have already discussed the situation with General Madine. He has already rounded up a group of two people to accompany him. Princess Leia ,it is also recommended that you be part of this mission. As an official for the alliance ,you would be able to help to appease the Bothans.....and I was wondering if Commander Skywalker could be part of this team. Your Jedi skills might be needed for this mission. "  
  
Luke nodded his agreement silently. Mon Mothma looked questioningly at Leia. The old Luke (as Leia was used to refering to lately) would have jumped for joy at being chosen to be part of an important mission,especially if Leia was in it too.  
  
"But is a small group enough to face whatever surprise the imperials might throw at them?" Wedge asked doubtfully.  
  
Mon Mothma nodded silently to General Madine. The general cleared his throat.  
  
"The idea is to sneak in as quietly as possible. And as for any unwanted surprise, I believe that the rebellion has faced far too many of them lately,and yet we were always prepared and ready. However, it is better if we gain the upperhand if we happened to run into some unwanted 'friends'. The Corellian frigate which we would be using may not look like much,but it is prepared for any assault on our ship."  
  
Luke spoke up "If we are unable to communicate with the Bothans,how would we be able to meet with them. A planet is a pretty big place to search for them."  
  
" We would be in contact with them when we are in the same system,thus we would be able to arrange a meeting place with them," Madine assured him.  
  
After a few more debates about the mission, Mon Mothma glanced around the room silently.  
  
" If any of you are still uncertain about the mission, please be free to express it."  
  
As none replied her,she nodded "Good. And as for you, Lieutenant Antilles,you are once again commisioned to take over the command of the rogue squadron in the absence of Commander Skywalker," Mon Mothma proposed.   
  
She nodded curtly."This meeting is adjourned."  
  
Wedge heaved a sigh of relief, stood up and gave Luke a bear hug.  
  
" H..Hey, take it easy Wegde!" Luke laughed.  
  
" Luke! Where were you? You got the whole squadron worried sick when you didn't show up at the rendezvous. And what's this I hear of you fighting with Vader?" Wedge asked.  
  
Luke only smiled grimly before slapping his friend's back.  
  
" I'll tell you everything later,Wegde. Come,tell me what the squadron's been up to while I was gone." Slapping each other repeatedly on their backs while laughing, the two men exited the room.  
  
Leia looked on amusingly, feeling glad that Luke was still able to laugh despite the heavy loud forming around his head. Mon Mothma strode towards Leia as the others exited the room.  
  
" Leia, I would like to speak to you personally for a while, if you do not mind." Leia nodded,curious as to what Mon Mothma had to say to her.  
  
" Although I have no right to pry, I believe that Commander Skywalker had been walking a dark path and has yet to recover from it." Mon Mothma said in a tone that she meant well.  
  
Leia nodded. "Luke has been like this ever since we rescued him from the cloud city. I believed that it has something to do with what Vader .....did to him."  
  
Mon Mothma nodded in understanding, but did not pry any further."I believe that his Jedi skills is improving,considering that he managed to survive the duel with Darth Vader. "  
  
" Yes......."  
  
" And that your heart still longs to find Captain Solo is unmistakable. " Leia nodded slightly, not surprised that the Alliance leader had known about her feelings.  
  
" You are right. It has taken me a great effort to restrain myself from blasting into the unknown to find Han. I know that my allegiance lies here......"  
  
" Which is why I assigned you to this mission, for the destination of this mission is only a few systems from Tatooine. After the mission is completed,you have my permission to begin your search on Captain Solo." Leia looked up in surprise.  
  
" Don't be so shock, my dear. Lando Calrissian has already explained to me everything. "  
  
" But Mon Mothma..."  
  
" Please Leia, you have been like a daughter to me ever since your father died,and I know you well enough that your heart would never fully be with the Alliance if the other part of you still longs to find Captian Solo."  
  
Leia blinked back sudden tears that seem to sprung out from her emotional well. For Mon Mothma to be able to release Leia from any important duties to search for the man she loves ......  
  
" Thank you, " Leia managed to blurt out.  
  
Mon Mothma smiled knowingly."And do keep an eye on Luke,but perhaps he is now more capable than any of us are in a time like this. May the Force be with you, Leia."  
  
"And to you too," Leia said, smiling in gratitude before exiting the room.  
  
"And may the Force be with everyone of us," Mon Mothma added quietly.   
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
Luke Skywalker adjusted his tunic and turned to stare at himself in the mirror. He was now fully dressed in black,in an appropriate uniform which , he believed , that the legendary Jedi Knights of the past had worn. Although black was the symbol of evil,and of Darth Vader ,Luke believed that by projecting a dark image and having good intentions at the same time would confuse his enemies. It was also an act of defiance against Vader. Luke was still unable to bring himself to admit that the Dark Lord was his father. If the rebellion knew what he knew, he doubt that even his most trusted friends would be near him. But then........'They will believe you' a small voice in his head seemed to say.  
  
"I wonder what Yoda might think,me dressed in black and all" Luke said to no one in particular. At the thought of the little Jedi Master, Luke thoughts grew grim. He had promised to return to complete his training ,but the alliance needed him and he had promised himself,and Leia,that he would rescue Han. Besides,he was not ready to face Yoda, to learn the truth   
and why they had lied to him. Or perhaps it was Vader who had lied to him?  
  
Luke closed his eyes ,remembering his own denial when Vader had revealed their blood ties on Bespin. Even know,he could 'feel' the truth in the Dark Lord's words.Vader had spoken the truth,and Ben had lied. But he did not feel any anger towards Ben, only sadness that his trusted friend and teacher had not revealed the truth. Luke grinned sheepishly. Perhaps it was best that Ben had not told him the truth back in Tatooine. He had been to naive and young then ,and with the truth that Vader was his father blasted in his face, he would have thought that Ben was a crazy old hermit!  
  
With a sigh, Luke went into a Jedi trance to calm himself down. He had to focus on the present and be mindful of the future at the same time.The past would be dealt with later.  
  
A beep at the comm interrupted him. Exhaling his thoughts,Luke broke out of his Jedi trance. Sensing through the Force, he smiled. "Come in ,Leia"  
  
Leia walked into the room,dressed in a plain and simple suit but still managed to look beautiful. She arched a sceptical eyebrow at him. "I suppose that you knew it was me through the Force?"  
  
Before he could reply ,Leia continued. "It's almost time to leave. Are you sure we should bring the droids?"  
  
"Artoo would be able to store whatever the Bothan spies wants to give us in his memory banks, and Threepio might be useful if we come upon any natives in the Planet Aria. Besides,the two droids have been our trusted companions for a long time now," Luke pointed out.  
  
Leia sighed deeply. Luke could be very persuasive when he wanted to. And his black uniform unerved her as he seemed to look more powerful. "Are you sure you're well enough for this mission?"  
  
Luke frowned. "Leia,I'm not a kid anymore and I can handle myself well." He looked at the chronometre,adding "And there's no turning back now. Come on,General Madine's waiting for us in the hangar bay."  
  
  
********  
  
  
The general and two other officers were already waiting by the ship when Luke and Leia arrived at the appointed place. Luke noticed that one of the officers, a medium sized man with curly brown hair,was talking animatedly to the other officer,a dark-skinned woman with long dark hair, who was trying unsuccessfully to ignore his jabbering. Luke looked at the ship thoroughly. It was a modest looking Corellian frigate,enough to hold five passengers and two droids, but it still looked liked it was incapable of any heavy firepower, despite the general's briefing of the ship.  
  
General Madine, sensing Luke's doubt, spoke up. "It may not look like much, but it is enough for us to sneak through any blockade around the Arix system."  
  
" Assuming the empire doesn't reach us first," Leia added.  
  
" Don't worry,princess," the officer with the curly brown hair said, smiling. "There is enough firepower hidden in the ship.We'll be ready for any attack on us."  
  
" I've heard that before,mister..." Leia said, cocking an eyebrow at him.  
  
" Major Coll Drew, at your service ma'am." he bowed, his brown eyes twinkling ." It's a pleasure working with you, Princess,and you too Commander Skywalker, "the officer said, shaking Luke's hand.  
  
Luke smiled at the enthusiastic gesture. "Just call me Luke, " he told the major.  
  
The other officer strode out. "And I'm Lieutenant Viola Dejinero," the dark skinned woman said. "Please to meet you both, Princess, Commander," she nodded curtly towards them.  
  
At that point, Mon Mothma walked up to them.  
  
" Leia, the alliance wish you all well on your journey. Do not disappoint us."  
  
" We won't,Mon Mothma," Leia promised.  
  
" Commander," Mon Mothma turned to Luke. "I hope that the Force will guide well you in this mission. Use your Jedi skills wisely."  
  
" Yes, Mon Mothma." It still astounded Luke that the powerful rebel leader could understand the importance of his talent and accept it ,unlike the others who still feared his powers.  
  
" General, I trust that you have chosen the right people to escort you in this mission?" Mon Mothma asked.   
  
" Major Drew and Lieutenant Dejinero have proven themselves well before, especially in important missions like this one.We will not fail," the general assured her.  
  
Mon Mothma nodded calmly."Then, may the force speed you well in your journey." They all bowed before her and strode up the landing ramp. Soon,the ship sped away,under the watchful eyes of the powerful rebel leader.   
  
  
*******   
  
  
A light bleep at the console interrupted the man's thoughts as he swiveled his chair to face the offending matter. A slight frown creased his forehead as he tried to understand the transmission. Abruptly it dawned on him, and his lips twisted into a sneer, not unlike the emperor.  
  
So, the rebels had come to the rescue of the Bothans sooner than he had thought possible. Which meant that they had to be dealt with precisely. He clicked on a few controls to intercept the transmission and was rewarded when a man's voice was heard over the comm.  
  
"...epeat, this is General Madine. If you are my contact, please transmit the proper code."  
  
The man raised a skeptical eyebrow. So,it was the traitorous Madine who was leading the attack. General Veers would be pleased.  
  
He cleared his throat and a perfect imitation of the illustrious Jin spoke up to the comm.  
  
" General, this is Jin. We regret to have not contacted you in the agreed time.We had a problem with our communication console lately and had just repaired it," he said, adding a slight tone of embarrassment to polish up the act.  
  
There was an obvious sigh of relief from the other speaker."We're glad that you had a communication problem, nothing more.When can we meet with you to discuss the matter?"  
  
" We'll be waiting for you at sector thirty six point one two outside the planet Aria in exactly three hours time."  
  
" That would be good.We'll try to make it on time," the general said.  
  
" We await your arrival. Jin out"  
  
" Madine out."  
  
The man leaned back in satisfaction at the idea of finally assaulting he rebels. And of course, meeting with Madine again. But first,he needed to inform his master. Keying in the proper code, he began transmitting the report to the emperor.  
  
  
  
  
  
General Madine stood at the helm of the ship, his eyes looking towards the vast space that greeted him.They had already made contact with the Bothans and were now flying to meet them at an apointed place around the planet's orbit. He sighed deeply,gazing at the stars. Even though it had been three years now,he could remember the last kiss he had shared with Kaerina. He could still remember how beautiful she had looked when he had told her that he had found her son. Her son. He cast his eyes at Commander Skywalker who was sitting near the controls.Was this the same boy he had rescued back then? Dressed in black and all, Luke was far from the easy going boy he used to be.And his haunted eyes resembled that of his mother when she had known how her fate would be. Madine knew of the duel between Vader and Luke, and how Luke had lost a hand in the battle. Could it be possible that....  
  
Luke, sensing Madine's gaze, looked up enquringly at him. Madine nodded politely to him,and Luke smiled back before resuming his work. Yes,Vader must have revealed the truth. Madine's mind clouded at the thought that Vader could actually harm his own flesh and blood.  
  
' Kaerina ' Madine asked silently ' did you forsee that this would happen?'   
  
As if in answer, Leia strode up to him,still looking as beautiful as he had first seen her.  
  
" Princess," Madine bowed slighty.  
  
"General," Leia returned the bow. Together,they turned to look at the stars beyond, stars which represents planets, life and beings.  
  
Leia sighed audibly.  
  
" What is it,Your Highness?"  
  
" When I was young, I used to look at the stars, hoping that my mother would return from wherever she had run to, so that I would be able to listen to her gentle, caring voice again. I could hardly remember her,and yet......I have always felt that she was always by my side,guiding me when I walked the wrong path and....." Leia looked apologetically at him. "I think you might be wondering why I'm talking like this. Is just that, lately, memories of my mother have been returning more strongly than before. And with this memories, I'm always reminded of Luke."  
  
Madine spoke grimly. "Yes ,Commander Skywalker has been living in a dark cloud lately.It would do well if you talk to him."  
  
Leia smiled at him,and for a moment , he saw Kaerina's kindly face smiling back at him. The vision shooked him,and he could barely controlled an audible gasp.  
  
Leia, noticing the shock registering on the general's face enquired quickly.  
  
"General, is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
  
The beautiful vision vanished ,and Madine blinked his eyes to see a rather worried looking princess staring back at him. With a controlled breath,Madine replied.  
  
" No...nothing,I...."  
  
"General,we have incoming ships at sector three-seven," Drew yelled.  
  
Madine rushed to the controls, with the princess close behind.  
  
" How many are there?" he enquired.  
  
" About three frigates, sir," Viola answered him.  
  
" Are they the Bothan spies we are seeking?" Leia asked  
  
" I'm not sure your highness, I...."  
  
" What's going on?" Luke enquired.  
  
Leia peered at the radar."It seems that there are three incoming ships heading this way.They might be the Bothan spies but we are not to sure about it"  
  
" Send our transmission to them," Madine ordered.  
  
" Yes,sir."   
  
Luke closed his eyes and reach out with the force to intercept the minds of the people on board the ships. It was a strange sensation and Luke had yet to grasp it fully.  
  
" Sir! They are sending the correct transmission, and are grateful that the ambassadors for the rebel alliance has finally arrived. They suggest that you follow their course to their hiding place"  
Madine looked at the bluish planet of Aria, uncertainties forming in his head.  
  
" Do you detect any kind of agression or shielding from any of those ships?" he asked Drew.  
  
" No,sir. Besides,the markings on the ships resembles that of the Bothan race."  
  
Madine nodded curtly. "Begin setting our course then"  
  
At that point, Luke's eyes snapped open. "No!" he shouted "It's a trap! Pull away now!"  
  
Drew looked at Madine uncertainly. "Sir..."  
  
Madine, knowing the magnitude of Luke's powers ,ordered. "You heard the Commander.Break formation!" Before Drew could even reply, an array of TIE fighters came cascading towards the small rebel ship.   
  
" Take evasive action!" Madine ordered. "Increase our shields to maximum power !'  
  
" Let me handle the weapon controls. I can use the Force to manipulate them,"Luke volunteered, as Leia sat down on one of the seats and began turning the shields up.  
  
Madine nodded, but Luke was already running towards the gun controls.  
  
The general glanced uncertainly at the three armed frigates .' How in the worlds did the imperial knew when and where they would be arriving?' he thought to himself. It also occured to him the Bothans as well as the plans of the superweapon might be in the hands of the imperials at this moment. This,of course,meant that they might have failed completely in their mission.   
  
But General Madine was a man who never gave up to fast or too easily. And what mattered most at the moment was that they would survive the attack and be able to report back to the alliance. He wasted no time and began barking orders to the others.  
  
  
********  
  
  
Aboard one of the Bothan frigates, General Veers smiled grimly to the imperial next to him.  
  
" It seems that their famous rebel luck is not with them today."  
  
The imperial merely nodded. " Of course,such attack on a small task force can hardly be deem victorious. "  
  
The general threw a patient look at the man."According to our contact, that ship happens to hold the traitorous Madine." He forego the use of any title on any ex-imperials who defected to the rebels.  
  
" At any rate," he continued ," we must follow our orders.We are only to disable the ship, not destroy its occupants , no matter how much it would please me. And without those blasted Bothans revealing anything despite our little 'interrogation', we can only rely on those rebel   
scums to lead us to the hidden plans of the Death Star."  
  
" Lieutenant," he turned to look at the man, "order the other frigates to prepare their main weapons and fire at the ship on my command. Remember, we want that ship disabled only so that it would never be capable of leaving the planet again. And remember to jam and intercept any transmission being broadcast from that ship. If our contact works according to plan,the rebels will be able allowed to escape, for the moment, unhurt."  
  
The imperial nodded curtly and left the brigde.  
  
General Veers peered at the ship with his an anger barely controlled.  
  
" For the moment," he said,chillingly.  
  
********  
  
  
  
Luke Skywalker gritted his teeth as one of the stray shots from a TIE fighter above the ship came close to where he was strapped to his seat. With an effort,he tried to ignore the fear and anger arising within him at the sight of an overwhelming task force against a small ship like this, despite the general's assurance of the ships' weapon capabilities. He relaxed his mind as he used the force to manipulate his movements on the weapon controls.   
  
He was rewarded when he managed to shot down three of the TIE fighters who had been to close for comfort and leveled the gun controls to the remaining TIE fighters. Major Coll Drew,who was at the other section of the weapon controls,gave out a whoop of joy as he also managed to shoot down some of the TIE fighters.  
  
General Madine noted the progress of both the commander and the major with satisfaction, but he was still worried with the appearance of the three ships sitting innocently in the battle as if they were merely enjoying the view. The ships had yet to open fire on them. The general knew that it would not last. His fears were confirmed when Lieutenant Viola signaled for his attention with trembling hands.  
  
" General!" Viola cried. " The computer is reading a massive power buildup in all three of the frigates! This could only mean..."  
  
General Madine looked up from the main controls,trying to control the fear that might alredy be clearly seen on his face.  
  
" Increase shields to maximum power!" he barked out his order to the princess.  
  
" Shields increased, sir!" Leia answered,while adjusting frantically at the controls.  
  
The general nodded, but he knew that despite the ships increasingly strong shield courtesy of the mechanics back in the rebel base, it was still no match for the power buildup that was at the moment focused entirely on their ship. His thougths grew grim. And if they did not survive this attack, the alliance would never have known what had happened to them,thanks to the imperials jamming them.  
  
At that moment, Leia looked up frantically at the general as a blast exploded against the ship, thanks to the blasted TIE fighters flying around them.  
  
" General,we just lost the starboard engines.We....."  
  
A terrifying loud explosion cut off her speech and rocked the ship as the three frigates fired unmercifully at their ship. The occupants of the ship braced themselves against the onslaught,as they all tried to get a hold onto something. The ship shook with such an intensity as if a thousand banthas were ramming against the ship. And then,just as suddenly as it has started,   
the three frigates stopped their firing and retreated from the currently disabled ship. As soon as the remaining TIE fighters boarded the frigate, the three ships went into lightspeed, leaving the doomed rebel ship to its fate.  
  
  
*******  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Retribution, Lies and Forgiveness.  
  
  
by Regina Ong   
  
skyjade@movieluver.com  
(NOT the same person as the other Skyjade who owns a webpage)   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by  
Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.  
All characters portrayed and official dialogue are the property of   
Lucasfilm,Ltd.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Jin Reil'lya tried to gaze into the night's sky through the small and only window of the cell they were in. He had been gazing into the sky more often lately, hoping that the rebel alliance would come to rescue them.  
  
His fur bristelled with the irony of the situation. Here he was, former clan leader of one of the most prestigious family, sitting in a dank cell with his collegues hoping more for his death than his will to live, waiting for help from a disorganized group whom he used to loathe.  
  
He was foolish back then, and as greedy for power as most Bothan of his race. His greed had been his undoing, for he had plead to the emperor, the head of the main government then, after the victory of the clone wars, to help him gain power within the prestigious clan leaders of Bothawui. The emperor had agreed, of course, for he was nothing more than a pawn in the emperor's game, and had helped him to achieve political fame in a matter of hours. But for a price.  
  
They had thought that it meant nothing when the emperor enthrusted him and a few others about a secret mission to the peaceful planet of Caamas. Nor had they questionned the emperor's decision to obtain the codes for the planetary shielding that protected the planet.  
  
And so they had stood by and watch helplessly, as the planet they had helped to destroy, was laid to waste before their very eyes.  
  
Of course, they were enraged at being tricked to commit such atrocity, but were shaking inwardly in fear at the thought that their act would spell doom to the entire bothan race. Already, the whole galaxy was enraged with the disaster, and fingers were pointing around, finding someone to blame. They could do nothing, of course. Exposing the emperor, would meant exposing themselves. For only a few knew that the emperor was the real mastermind for the destruction of Caamas.  
  
Jin, Mitha'kla and a few others had live the rest of their lives in guilt, although the emperor had pleasantly told them that he had removed all evidence whatsoever of the Caamas incident. That no data could be used against them to fulfil whatever assignments he would plan. That is, until the emperor had requested that they helped locate the hidden rebel base on Yavin. Refusal would have been the answer, but Jin had long suspected that datas concerning their involvement in the Caamas incident was not entirely destroyed, as the emperor had proclaimed. Fearing the worst, he had confided in his wife, and though she had been horified, the honour of the Bothan race must be secured.  
  
As the others had plotted and scheme on what was to be done, he had entrusted their son to his wife's sister, who was also part of those involved, but saying little, they had left their planet, heading towards the empire and its uncertainties. He had not known that his sudden leave had left other Bothan leaders vying for his power, so focus was he on his mission. As a result, the once powerful clan of Reil'lya had been left to shambles, leaving others to pick up on whats left of its resources. His people had laid the blaim on him of course, which resulted in his son being abused by all and liked by none, save his aunt.   
  
He had after all tried to appear as confident as a powerful clan leader should be, to tell his son that it was all part of his duty to serve the Bothan race. But he knew, as like his appearance before the general of the rebels the other day, that it had all been an act, nothing more. He was a mere husk, a shame to his race, and for a Bothan to admit that meant that he had truly acknowledged his part for creating the most horrible deeds. Deeds which the whole of Bothan race would never forgive him.  
  
Glancing at Mitha'kla, he remembered how furious she was when told that he had not destroyed the incrimininating data.The truth, she would never know. For he had placed the data chips concerning the C-1728 incident with the ashes of his late wife, which were placed in a sacred temple on Bothawui. It had seemed befitting, somewhat, to place it with her, for she had endured much more than he had. Endured the suffering and humiliation that was not for her to bear.And a death that had not been honourable.  
  
A soft muttering from across where he sat interrupted Jin and his heavy thoughts. He glanced worriedly towards the source of the sound, but it was only one the Bothans muttering in his sleep. He gazed towards the empty skies again, when he saw a small speck of light, resembling a small meteor but could have been a ship, heading fast towards the forest not far from where the building they were kept in. Were they the rebels he had been waiting for?   
  
As if in answer to his thoughts, the speck seemed to slow down, before disappearing into the tall trees within the forest. The old Bothan glanced momentarily towards the forest,but only silence greeted him. Silence within my soul, he thought.  
  
He knew it would be silent no longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The ship carrying the rebels, plummeted towards the bluish surface of the planet Aria, looking like a meteorite ready to crash on the forest below. General Madine peered out of the viewport, fearing that they would all meet their end without accomplishing anything for the alliance.  
  
Leia looked frantically around,punching controls but to no avail.'Han would have known what to do!' Leia thought desperately. 'Even Luke would agree with me'. She turned towards where the young Jedi was sitting and noticed that he had his eyes closed,as if he was in deep meditation.  
  
'His meditating now?' Leia thought disbelievingly. General Madine had also noticed the calm, serene demeanour Luke was projecting even though they were facing certain doom.   
  
In actual fact, Luke was concentrating on using Force to control the ship. Back in Dagobah,he had been unable to levitate his X-wing, but he was foolish and headstrong then.Taking a deep breath,Luke summoned all his mental strengh ,visuallizing the ship with its battered hulk and burning stabilizers.  
  
' Size matters not, ' Yoda had advised.  
  
Leia who was trying to restrain herself from yelling at Luke, was surprised when she felt the ship slowing down to a steady pace. Disbelievingly, she looked out of the viewport,amazed to find that the trees below did not seem to be whizing past in a blurred motion as it did before.  
  
"What's happening?" Drew asked.  
  
General Madine only shook his head, looking at Luke as he did so. Beads of sweat were forming on the Jeid's forehead as he tried to maneuvre the ship to a clear landing path.  
  
The ship seemed to hang in midair for half of a second before finally settling to a widen space of land. It landed with a slight bump, although Luke tried envisioning it descending smoothly to the ground. Controlling the ship itself had been hard enough.  
  
Breathing deeply, Luke opened his eyes to find four pairs of eyes staring back at him in a strange but amazed manner. Leia managed to find her voice first.  
  
"Luke, I....what really happened?"  
  
General Madine stared in awe at the young man, remembering Kaerina's words,' He will be strong , Crix, stronger than his father,perhaps stronger than the emperor'.   
  
In all his life, he had never witnessed anything like this before, not even in Kaerina.  
  
Luke stood up shakily as he felt his strength ebbing. It had taken all his energy to control the ship." I ...I.....used the Force to control the ship." He took a deep breath. "Leia. Please, don't look so shock."  
  
Madine nodded slowly, glancing at the viewport as he did so.  
  
" It is best that we leave at once.We must waste no time in finding the bothan spies.The life of the alliance depends on it."  
  
" But the empire might have found them already and had them killed, coz' we didn't get any welcoming committee back there," Drew pointed out, jabbing his thumb behind to emphasize the point.  
  
" That doesn't prove anything," Leia protested. "Anyway,if they are captured, we must rescue them ,and receive that important information about the empire," she added.  
  
The general nodded his agreement." The princess is right The empire might use the Bothans as a bait to find the rebellion, but they will not kill them ,not yet."  
  
" I believe we should leave immediately." Luke said,glancing around." I sensed some patrol scouts are already beginning a search for us."  
  
" Use the ship's netting and cover the ship as thoroughly as possible," General Madine ordered.  
  
" Yes,sir," Viola said.  
  
" But what good will that do? The ship's too wrecked to even lift off again,"Drew muttered.  
  
" True, but we sure don't want anything that belongs to the alliance to fall into the imperial's hand. Besides,we might be able to fix it once we meet up with the Bothans for some spare parts," Viola said,adjusting her backpack.  
  
Leia also adjusted her backpack. "Are you people ready?"  
  
" I'll go get the droids," Luke volunteered.  
  
General Madine reholstered his blaster. "Come on,we've got a mission to fulfill"  
  
  
**********  
  
  
The five of them with the droids following close behind strode down the landing ramp,breathing in the wondrous view surrounding them.  
  
Coll Drew whistled. "If I didn't know it, I'll believe we were on vacation".  
  
" This planet reminds me of Alderaan, " Leia said wistfully.  
  
" What information have you gain about this planet so far,Threepio?" Luke asked.  
  
" Well , Master Luke.The Planet Aria is considered by the galaxy as the second Alderaan even though it is situated near the outer rim territories. Filled with plush forest and beautiful valleys,the terrain of the Planet Aria is almost similar to that of the doomed planet Alderaan ,except for the fact that volcano eruptions happened more often here.There is not much squabbling here as royalty rules supremely in the main city of Illyria. There are three different types of inhabitants on this planet. There is the human population in Illyria, which is at the north, the Amebans (an alien population who claims to be the rightful inhabitants of Aria)who lives in Jarrah, located at the south and the M'thka,a primitive tribe who claims...."  
  
" Where does the M'thka live, Threepio?" Leia interrupted,knowing that if she didn't,they would still be standing there until midnight with Threepio yakking his metal head off.  
  
" Well,Mistress Leia," the droid began slowly. Threepio clearly did not like being interrupted. "It appears that the M'thka tribe lives like a nomad ,travelling from one place to another in search for food and water. It is also believed that they do not welcome any strangers to their tribe and are rather hostile."  
  
Artoo twittered.  
  
" No,I do not think that they are an interesting tribe,you little twert.They might be droid scavengers for all you know,"Threepio retorted.  
  
" I wonder which tribe the Bothans had gone too, " Luke said thoughtfully.  
  
" According to Artoo,the Bothans have been known to be in friendly terms with the Amebans. It is a big possibilty that they are hiding there,unless they have been found by the empire."  
  
" Artoo, can you project a map for us with the data you have on this planet?" Luke asked the little droid.  
  
The droid twittered an affirmative,and a map of the planet was projected for them.  
  
" We will have to walk to the north through the forest to reach the city Jarrah," General Madine said as he studied the map. " We might be able to reach there by nightfall, " he added.  
  
" If we don't encounter any unfriendly natives on the way," Viola said in a grim tone.  
  
" Oh dear! Not through the forest!"Threepio wailed, but was promptly ignored by the five humans and one little droid.  
  
  
********  
  
  
After five hours of trekking throught the lush forest of Aria, with Threepio wailing the whole way,the general finally decided to call a halt.  
  
" About time!" Major Coll Drew huffed as he sat down gratefully on the soft grass.  
  
" Well,well! The tough major isn't so tough after all, " Viola muttered, amusement in her tone.  
  
" We..well, you know me. I'm one of those who needs to..uh...gather my.. .um... powers..to.. strengthen up," Coll explained in a lame attempt to protect his ego.  
  
Viola laughed, but grew silent again as she noticed Commander Skywalker walking to a nearby stream to refill their water tanks.  
  
" Speaking of powers, what do you think about the Commander's Jedi 'powers'?" she asked Coll, nodding towards the individual mentioned.  
  
" Huh?" Coll asked, following her gaze. He shrugged. "I've heard stories during my childhood about the Jedi Knights being able to lift stuffs with their mind, something which I really didn't belive in.It was just a legend after all." He chuckled silently. " Well, Commander Skywalker sure proved me wrong"  
  
The Lieutenant could find no amusement in that comment, for she too had heard stories about the Jedi Knights of the past. According to the stories passed down among her people, the Jedi Knights were beings who were too caught up with their powers, believing that they could solve every single problem with the force.Recklessly using their powers to their full potential, most of the Jedi were soon corrupted, which soon led to their downfall.   
  
Viola's thoughts grew grim. And if what she had seen was considered powerful, it might mean doom for the Alliance if Commander Skywalker became as corrupted as Vader.  
  
" You thinking he might be another Vader?" Coll asked, voicing the same thought.  
  
" He will NOT become another Vader, Major," a female voice said behind them, a slight edge in her voice.  
  
" Princess! " Coll stammered, standing up quickly, noticing that Viola was doing the same.  
  
" We didn't mean that..."  
  
" We were just voicing an opinion..."  
  
" ..which has been on everyone's mind ever since Luke escaped from Vader," the princess completed for them,sighing as she did so. Her gaze travelled to where Luke had been before he disappeared to collect water for them.  
  
" Just when Commander Skywalker needs the support of the alliance, they turn away from him, as if he was Vader himself," she commented silently.  
  
" Well, according to what we've heard..." Coll tried to explained.  
  
" And what have you heard,Major?" the princess asked, a trace of anger in her voice.  
  
" It seems that the Commander has changed considerably eversince he recovered," Viola offered. "According to Rogue Squadron, he seemed more detached from them, where before he was very open. And when we found out that he was a Jedi Knight in training, and that he had just escaped miraculously from Vader..." her voice trailed off.  
  
Leia sighed deeply. " Don't believe any of those horrible stories about the Jedi Knights of the Old Republic. Do remember that the Jedi Knights were the Guardians of Peace for thousands of years before the Jedi Purge. And to condemn Luke on mere fables of dark Jedis is unreasonable."  
  
" It's all right,Leia. You don't have to defend me," a voice said.  
  
All three jumped slightly when they noticed Luke standing next to them.  
  
Leia felt flustered. " Luke! Don't you ever come up like that again." The other two could only offered a small sheepish smile. Luke laughed. " You should've seen your faces just now! I should have brought a holo-cam!"  
  
" That would not be a wise decision,Commander, " Viola said dangerously.  
  
The others laugh, breaking the awkward moment. Luke gazed at Coll and Drew. "I know that my Jedi powers have created speculation among the Alliance that I might be dwelling in the...dark side," he sighed deeply."All I ask for now is that you would trust me to use my powers for the Light Side"  
  
" Yeah,sure, Commander," Coll said, not really understanding. Viola just shrugged.  
  
"I have no doubt about that,Commander," General Madine said as he approached the group. He had been scouting around the forest for any threats.  
  
Luke smiled gratefully as the general patted him on the back. "Thanks,General. It means a lot to me."  
  
The general leveled his gaze evenly at them."You should not doubt the Commander's loyalties, as if you should doubt the loyalties of another fellow rebel. Trust in each other is important to ensure the success of this mission. And we must succeed."  
  
" We won't fail you general," the Lieutenant saluted the general.  
  
" Hear,hear!" Coll said enthusiaistically.  
  
" And don't forget about us too!" Threepio wailed from where he and Artoo stood.  
  
The little droid twiittered his approval.   
  
Leia laughed as she grasp Luke's hand. He too felt lighthearted  
  
" Together, we will succeed. "  
  
  
  
  
  
It was nearing nightfall when the five rebels and the two droids finally reached Jarrah, a bustling city with a population of five million and counting. It was not a huge city, but it was definately more developed than expected for a city so far in the outer rim colonies. The citizens of Jarrah,the Amebans,were human sized creatures with soft fur covering their bodies. As with most species who takes pride in some part of their bodies that appears attractive to others, the Amebans had a long majestic tail not too different from a fox. Like the wookies,the Amebans despise clothing as it seemed more of a hindrance to them. As it was neither to hot nor cold in the city, the Amebans preferred wearing as little clothing as possible and hardly carry any weapons,as it was a peaceful city.  
  
To the relief of the five humans,there were enough humans in the population to avoid making them stand out like wookies in an ewoks camp. As it was,the rebels wanted to avoid any attention even though it seemed that the city of Jarrah have not succumbed to the imperials.  
  
" Well,I don't know about the rest of you.." Coll said as he surveyed the city with a hungry eye "..but my stomach's making enough noise to make a whole garrison come down on us."  
  
The others laughed as they noticed that they were all feeling quite hungry despite the wonderful ration bars which they had consumed. Walking among the citizens, they managed to spot an eatery and promptly headed towards it. General Madine cast a suspicous glance around, but so far, they did not attract any unwanted attention.  
  
" Oh my!" Threepio said,glancing up as far as his internal circuits would allow. Artoo also twittered a mourful hoot.  
  
He glanced at the sign located on top of the doors to the eatery, which the droids had spotted,and noticed the very distinctive (and rather huge) sign which read "NO DROIDS!".   
  
Luke chuckled silently,remembering another time in another place,when a certain bartender had refused to let Luke's droids into the cantina.  
  
" Well,looks like you droids need to sit this one out!" Luke told the two droids.The general nodded his agreement and motioned for the droids to hide in an alley.  
  
Threepio tried to sigh like the humans do, but couldn't and said instead. "It does always seemed that sentient beings just cannot except our presence. Come along, Artoo."  
  
Artoo beeped angrily but followed his counterpart.The little droid clearly hate being left out from anything. Luke made sure that they were safe,although he had some trouble quieting Threepio's ruffled circuits, and promptly joined the others.The General heaved open the doors to the eatery and the five rebels were greeted with a wonderfully spicy aroma which only reminded them how hungry they were. Luke looked around and promptly led them towards a table that was situated at the far end.  
  
They heaved a sigh of relief as they sat down on the plush seats, not really caring the curious stares they were drawing from the patrons closest to their tables.Though they were all trained to withstand any physical problems they had to face, trekking through the forest non-stop and at full speed to reach the city with fears of imperial forces trailing after them was not something they would like getting used to.   
  
A slightly tired looking Ameban approached their table.   
  
" And what do you all want? " it said in a slighted accented but understandable basic,although a hint of irritation was heard.  
  
The General spoke up before the others could." We'll have the specials. " The Ameban simply huffed and walked away with his tail swishing to and fro in mild irritation.  
  
" I wanted to keep the conversation as light as possible,"he explained to the others when he noticed the sullen looks he was receiving from the others, princess included.  
  
" Well, that's great!" Coll said, his voice full of sarcasm. "With luck,the specials might turned out to be a dishful of green-looking insects with long furry legs, an Ameban specialty."  
  
Whether the statement were humorous to the others or not,he received a full jab at his midsection from Viola for his effort."Ow!"  
  
The others laughed at his yelp.  
  
" Hopefully, this speciality might shut your mouth until we find what we are looking for!" Viola said coolly. Coll glared laserbolts at her,but the Ameban who had attended to them earlier came back with their food.  
  
As it happened ,the 'specialty' proved eatable and the humans ate like hungry jawas as does happens when one only has ration bars to quench one's appetite.Wiping her mouth rather unregally, Leia sighed with contentment and leaned against the comfortable chair.  
  
" I don't believe I've ever tasted anything so delicious in my life," she exclaimed.  
  
" I think you would still have said the same thing even if it was Coll's green-looking   
insects with furry long legs. You were practically salivating like a hungry Gundark when we entered the eatery," Luke said laughingly.  
  
The princess gave him a regal stare that would have done her aunts proud. "I do not salivate, EVER, Luke Skywalker.As it happens,there is something stuck between your teeth ,which probably comes from you eating like a starved Bantha."   
  
Luke turned red and quickly disposed of the unwanted particle in his mouth while laughter ensued from the others.  
  
Despite the dangerous situation they were in, the rebels enjoyed the meal and each others company.The others laughed at the jokes Coll Drew was telling and Lieutenant Viola's unsuccessful attempts to immitate a crazed Jawa when Coll dared her to act somethingstupid. Luke also laughed with the others,something rather rare for him ever since Bespin, but he was   
enjoying it nonetheless.  
  
He laughed again as Coll dared the princess to undo her carefully and neatly braided hair and swing it around like a mad woman,when his force sense aprubtly tingled.   
  
Glancing around casually, he noticed a human male ,who was sitting a few tables away, staring at them in way that was definately not casual.   
  
Luke flicked his gaze away as if he did not notice the man,but he knew that the man would do more than stare at them if he did not act quickly. He glanced towards the general who by far was the only one who noticed the sudden change in Luke's expression. Luke nodded a little towards where the stranger was sitting,and Madine smiled in understanding and also flicked his own lazy glance towards where Luke had pointed out.The general returned his gaze to Luke, nodded gravely,and then slapped Coll on the back.  
  
" Well,major,we've heard enough of your silly jokes to last a lifetime." Interrupting a protesting Coll, he continued. " We must not lay down our defenses when we have a mission to fulfill. Come, let us pay our tab and find a place to stay. "  
  
The others agreed as each was beginning to feel tired after all they had been through. After paying for their meal with the appropriate currency Leia had brought with her, they began to fill out of the eatery. The man whom Luke had noticed had also left his place and was talking to the bartender animately.Reaching out with the force, Luke probe the man's mind and felt surprise mingled with excitement from him. Probing further,Luke saw an image of a tall, massive grey building with imperials marching by. His probing was cut off rather hurriedly when the General practically dragged him out of the eatery before the others.  
  
" Well?" Madine demanded.  
  
" I think he might try to follow us,as I sensed surprise from him. I also saw in his mind a majestic building crawling with imperials,but what it was for, I don't know," Luke explained.  
  
Madine nodded,as the others came up. By then ,the droids had also moved to join them. He moved as if to inspect Artoo,and glanced behind them. Sure enough, the man whom Luke had pointed out was casually talking to a bystander.The general straightened up, patted the little droid, and led the group away.  
  
If it weren't for Luke's senses, they might have never known that the man was trailing them, so good was he in blending in at the right moment. Luke guessed that the man must be a trained imperial informant,and his sense of caution grew. By then,the general had led them to a quiet looking alley,away from the crowds.The others followed with a little sense of confusion but did not question him. Luke sensed the man hesitated, as if deciding whether or not he might be walking into a trap. But the man apparently decided to follow, not wanting to let his prize out of his sight.  
  
The general continued walking and joking leisurely with the others,as he led them into a bend around the corner.With a sudden change in his stride, Madine leaned against the wall and gestured to the others to do the same.The others follwed without questioning, accustomed to this kind order for those who have been in warfare for a long time. Putting a finger to his lips in a gesture of silence,the general took out a mirror and placed it to reflect the silent alley where they had just been. The man had by now pulled out a blaster,and continued hesitantly,but Luke sensed excitement instead of fear as the man was definately facing overwhelming odds.  
  
The man was by now only an arms' length away from the general. Madine caught the man by his shoulders with such a suddeness,the man had no time to react as the general pulled his blaster away from him while Viola pointed a blaster at him.  
  
" H..Hey ,take it easy!" the man yelp.  
  
" We most certainly will if you tell us who you are and why you were following us," Viola said coolly.  
  
" I've got nothing to tell,and I ain't following ya' all! I just happened to be at the wrong place and the wrong time, I tell ya!" the man said furiously.  
  
" Oh, I see," Viola said,and just as casually set the blaster from stun to kill. " Well, we WILL make that statement of yours come utterly true IF you will not tell us what we want to know."  
  
The man glanced nervously at the blaster, but he managed to stand up a little more straight despite the general holding onto him tightly.  
  
" How am I suppose to know you all ain't some imperial spies out to capture innocent creatures like me?"  
  
Leia eyed the man darkly. "How do WE know that you aren't one?"  
  
The man eyed her back defiantly, flicking his gaze around the group,his fear coming back.   
  
" I still ain't telling you nothin'!"  
  
At this point, Luke who with Coll, had been on the alert for any other unwanted 'guest' by the alley, promptly walked over to the man. He knew that mind manipulation was not something he had master fully ,or for that matter,was not something he enjoyed doing, but considering the circumstances,they had no choice. As for the droids,they remained silent, preferring to let the humans do the interrogation.  
  
" May I?" Luke asked the general  
  
Madine nodded, not sure of what to expect.The others watch on fascinatingly as Luke walked to the nervous looking man.  
  
Luke gazed at the defiant stare of the man.  
  
" You will tell us what we want to know," Luke said calmly,sending out tendrils of the force to the man.  
  
The man seemed to hesitate, then nodded his head. " I will tell you what you want to know."  
  
Luke let go a breath he did not know he was holding.  
  
" Who are you and why were you following us?" he asked the man.  
  
" I'm Seth Flint,hired as a guard an informant for the Bothans on this planet." Leia glanced at the general in surprise, but he merely shrugged. "......and I was following you to make sure you were the rebels we were waiting for," the man added hypnoticaly.  
  
Luke nodded, and promptly let go of the man.  
  
Seth blinked his eyes a couple of times,as if in dazed. "What...what did I tell ya?"  
  
Ignoring Coll's grin, Leia looked at the man evenly. "We know that you're an informant for the Bothans, Seth. And for your information, we happened to be the people who were sent by the Alliance. So,why did you act as if you were an imperial?"  
  
Seth flicked his glance at Luke, then at Leia,and shrugged. "Well,seems you people got me in a tight nook here, I'll tell you what I can, whether or not you're imperials or rebels doesn't matter,does it?"  
  
" Just get on with it.We're wasting time!" Viola retorted.  
  
The man sighed. "Like I said,I can't just trust anybody this days,what with theBothans being captured by the imperials and all."  
  
" The bothans are captured? That's just great!" Coll commented sourly.  
  
Leia ignored him. "What about the plans?"  
  
" The plans aren't with the Bothans...." the others sighed gratefully ".....but it ain't with me either. All I cared about was getting out alive when the imperials busted our stronghold."  
  
" Some guard you are," Viola smirk.  
  
Seth went on, ignoring the remark. "When I came back to the base, I realised that the imperials had captured most of the Bothans, believe it or not! Looks like those species don't really know how to put up a fight!"  
  
" That probably happened when they found you missing!" Viola remarked scornfully.  
  
" Look missy," the man leveled his stare at the woman. "I was hired to do the job,that's all! I'm not really into this rebellion crap..."  
  
" The rebellion isn't crap!" Leia interrupted  
  
".....and I was smart enough to know that SOMEBODY had to stay alive and well to inform the rebels, you guys,about what had happened," he continued.  
  
The general who by now had let go off the man, folded his arms across his chest.   
  
"So,since you said you were hired,and do not care about the rebellion, why are you still doing your job?" he asked,arching a sceptical eyebrow.  
  
" Like I said, I was hired," Seth shrugged,"but I haven't got my pay yet,and I'll bet that the rebellion will pay me more than I need when you and I go free the Bothans," he added.  
  
Leia shooked her head. " Seth, you remind me of someone I know."  
  
At that moment, Coll who had kept on watch for any threats, motioned to them to keep quiet. Luke ran to his side,peering from his hiding place in the alley,and looked towards where Coll was gesturing. A squad of imperial stormtroopers was stationed outside the eatery where the rebels had been eating.  
  
" What is it? "  
  
Luke looked over his shoulder,at Madine.  
  
" Imperial stormtroopers, outside the eatery! " he whispered.  
  
" But that's impossible! The imperials couldn't have tracked us till here!" Leia protested.  
  
" You forgot, Lady," Seth told Leia pointedly " that the Bothans were captured only a few days ago around this area ,and your ship..."  
  
"This is no time for small talk!" Viola hissed,interrupting his answer. " We have to find a place to stay,to gather our thoughts and be away from the imperials."  
  
" Look," Seth said ,as he eyed the group warily."I know you don't really trust me, and I don't really trust you all either, cause you all have not given me any names. But I do know a place where we can hide out for the moment."  
  
Madine nodded."All right. And please forgive us for the late introduction. I'm General Crix Madine." He did not introduced the others, allowing them their own choice of doing so.  
  
The man's eyes widened. " THE General Madine? So, it really is you. Well, I'm please to meet anyone whose brave enough to betray the empire for you rebels! One of the Bothans told me all about you, from what they could retrieved from some of the imperial files they had."  
  
Madine shook his head in disbelief ,while Viola stepped forward."I'm Lieutenant Dejinero, and I suggest you lead us to this hiding place immediately,or we'll be having all the time we want in prison to continue the introductions."  
  
" I like you! But, like you said, there's no time to waste!" Seth shrugged, holstering his blaster which Madine gave back to him"Come,this way," he gestured to another alley.  
  
The other followed him, uncertain but without any choice,as the imperials behind them began their search for the rebels among the crowds.  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
The emperor gazed silently at the hologram of stars, marking the planet Aria where events were already taking place. He lifted a bony finger towards it,as if to command the beings on the planet to do his bidding. Glancing behind him, he noticed the silent row of the imperial royal guards,standing at attention,to protect him with their life. Not that he needed much protection. The emperor was after all the most feared being in the entire galaxy,and was also a full master of the dark side of the Force.  
  
He glanced at the hologram again, knowing that his Hand had done his duty superbly. It had pleased him immensely to learn that Skywalker was part of the rebel team that was sent to retrieve the stolen plans from the Bothans. He had after all,wanted to test the capabilites of the young man if he were to replace Vader. Perhaps if the boy proved himself well,he would even allow the stolen plans to fall easily into the rebels hand. But there were still many uncertainties,the emperor thought sourly,certain visions which had unsettled him.  
  
He breathed in deeply, releasing himself fully to the dark side of the force. Visions of the future began looming before him, but unlike the visions he had before,these were filled with clarity. He could see the rebel team and the Bothans on Aria, fighting desperately against the imperials,the stolen plans with them,but was vastly outnumbered. He smiled gleefully at that. It shifted to another scene,where a few hundred rebel ships were attacking the imperials on...Endor? ,but was quickly being defeated .Another vision presented itself in the form of the glorious city of Coruscant bathing in the glory of the empire.  
  
The emperor grin evilly,knowing that he had seen enough and prepared to withdrew from his trance, when a final vision shook him deeply, feeling him with pure anger; Mara Jade,standing alone on the roof of the imperial palace ....no..not alone. She was embracing a man... Skywalker! ...and looking at him with such.....love? the emperor thought incredulously.  
  
With a full blown rage,the emperor came out of his trance, lightning crackling at his fingertips. He allowed his anger to comsume him,allowing him to feel the full power of the dark side. Mara belonged to him,and him only. She was his loyal servant,even more so than Vader who was showing signs of weakness ever since he found out about the boy. Blue lightning spurt forth from his bony fingers,striking the catwalk above him and frightening the royal guards,who had only seen their master acting like this once before,when the death star had been destroyed. Streaks of ligthning spurt forth again and again,engulfing the entire throne room with a charge of electricity.  
  
Mara Jade rushed into the room, feeling the full rage of his anger through the Force, and was nearly flung out when the emperor turned to face her, blue electricity striking her unprotected body. She hit the wall, nearly graying out. Breathing in deeply,using the Force to heal herself ,she noticed dimly that the emperor had ceased his mad attack.  
  
The emperor was by now sitting calmly on the throne,as if the outburst had not happened. He gestured for Mara to come closer,which she did with a bit reluctance.There was a very dangerous air surrounding the emperor, like a dark mist,as Mara walked unsteadily to her master's side. She managed to stand at attention,not minding that the emperor had strucked her,and was filled with anger at whoever had caused such pain to her master.  
  
When the emperor spoke, it was in a voice so alien she hardly recognized it.  
  
" You will go to Aria earlier than planned. Make contact with the spy."  
  
Mara nodded , wisely avoiding questioning his sudden decision.  
  
" Now leave me.I need to meditate, to calm my thoughts. "  
  
Mara felt a rage within her, knowing that her master was hurt but could nothing about it.  
  
" Do not concern yourself with my welfare, Mara Jade," the emperor answered her unspoken thoughts. "I will let you know in time. But first,we must deal with Skywalker." The emperor spoke the name with pure hatred.  
  
Mara nodded grimly and silently cursed Skywalker, wherever he was.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Retribution, Lies and Forgiveness.  
  
  
by Regina Ong   
  
skyjade@movieluver.com  
(NOT the same person as the other Skyjade who owns a webpage)   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by  
Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.  
All characters portrayed and official dialogue are the property of Lucasfilm,Ltd.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Luke Skywalker woke up trembling, wondering what had shook him deeply. All he remembered was a filling of pure rage directed at him, but from where and whom, he did not know.Sighing deeply,he glanced about the small storage room,where Seth had brought them to rest for the night. He stood up and strecthed as far as the small room allowed him to.   
  
Glancing at the chronometre,he noticed that there were still a few more hours before dawn broke out. He allowed the Force to flow through him, marveling again at how easily he could grasp it now,where before he had not even know of its existance.   
  
He noticed that the others, except Coll and Seth who were on guard outside the room,were still sleeping peacefully. As he surveyed the room again, he noticed that Leia had begun thrashing about in her dream, silently mouthing Han's name over and over again. Luke walked silently towards her,trying not to disturb the others. He placed his hands by Leia's temple,using the force to calm her, soothing her with peaceful thoughts, as Master Yoda had taught him to do.  
  
Leia seemed to smile in gratitude,before snuggling up more in her sleep, her nightmare all but forgotten. Luke shook his head sadly. Bespin still clouded her mind,and he knew he was to be blamed for it. Sitting down next to her,he push back a strand of her brown hair,feeling her sorrow at the lost of her love and his friend. He reached out again with the Force,feeling for Han's presence,and was also greeted with a soul almost on the brink of insanity.   
  
Like he had done before, Luke sent out calm thoughts to his friend, filling his soul with the light side of the Force. Sweats formed on his forehead,as the effort of soothing a torned soul was easily sapping his strength. He opened his eyes,not even knowing that he had closed them,  
and peered into the worried eyes of Leia.  
  
" Are you all right?" she asked with concern.  
  
" I'm fine," he lied."What about you?"  
  
The princess frowned. "What about me?"  
  
" Are you still having nightmares?" Of what he did not say, but she knew. It was something which they both know that each were unwilling to talk about.  
  
Leia glanced away, sorrow clouding her mind. "I...I don't know,Luke. I thought I would be able to control it by now."She turned to him,smiling bravely. " But don't worry about me. There is no time for sorrows, especially not now."  
  
She stood up and stretch,w hile Luke chuckled, admiring her courage with a wonderment. She sniffled the air. " And is it just me, or do I smell something delicious?" Luke sniffled the air, and noticed the odor that smelled strangely of minced spice mixed with ribbed patt'ya. The   
others were already stirring as Luke followed Leia out of the door.  
  
They were greeted by Coll,who beamed them a cheerful "Good Morning !" and promptly went to freshen up.They noticed that Seth was already cooking something when they approched him,which explained the delicious odor they had noticed earlier.  
  
" Well,wakey wakey I see!" Seth grinned,apprasing them. " I know you people have had enough of those wonderful ration bars,and that's why I've been kind enough to cook for you," he gestured to the table filled with steaming food.  
  
Luke and Leia looked at the food prepared for them with a bit of apprehension.  
  
Seth noticed their discomfort,and rolled his eyes. "There is no poison in there! If I wanted to betray you I would have done it last night while you all were all sleeping like baby banssee."   
  
Luke shrugged,but sat himself and began eating. Leia sat down a bit uncertainly,but was soon filling her plate.  
  
Viola appeard from the room,sniffing the air. " Do I smell something delicious?"  
  
Seth grinned at her. " Yup!Please sit yourself and enjoy Seth's very own home cooking. "  
  
She looked disdainfully at the food. "You can cook?" she asked a bit skeptically.  
  
" I'm an all rounded man, honey!" he ignored the sudden menacing glare from Viola.   
  
" That's why the Bothan's hired me.Those furry irritating aliens don't know a thing about cooking, saying that there were trained to do military work,not housework! But a true warrior knows that if you want to stay alive,you've got to know how to feed yourself. Besides,there was no one else whom they trust to do the job," he shrugged.  
  
" These are pretty good, " Luke said through a mouthful of food.  
  
" See, even he agrees with me," Seth said.  
  
Madine had also noticed the food,and wondered again at the capabilities of the man.  
  
" Yesterday, I believe,you mentioned that the imperials captured most of the Bothans. Does that mean that there is another group who managed to escape imprisonment?" he asked him.  
  
" Um..yeah! That's why I brought you people here.The Bothans will be arriving here after we finish our breakfast." Seth replied through a huge mouthful of food.  
  
" How many of them are there?"  
  
" Two," was the short reply.  
  
" Only two?" Viola asked doubtfully.  
  
Seth shrugged. " Like I said,those Bothans don't really know how to put up a good fight. They're better fighting with their mouths!"  
  
" I totally disagree with that, Seth Flint," a slightly accented voice replied coolly from the doorway. All of them turned to stare aprasingly at the two alien figures who stood with a bit of dignity about them. The Bothans walked into the room silently,as if afraid a single sound would bring the imperials down on them. Leia noticed that these two had light fur,and presumed thatthey were young for their age.  
  
One of the Bothans turned to appraised Seth."I suppose this group of people whom you believe are the alliance can be trusted?"  
  
Seth snorted. " What? Still afraid that I would repeat YOUR mistake?"  
  
The Bothan's fur rippled ever so slightly with the mention of the attack upon them a few days ago.  
  
"I assure you ,we were not entirely to blame in that matter." The Bothan added lazily." You were after all,suppose to act as a sentry."  
  
Seth glanced at him darkly,all thoughts centred on eliminating the Bothan before him.  
  
Leia intervened when she noticed the situation was about to boil." My apologies for not introducing ourselves to you earlier," she adressed the two Bothans diplomatically.  
  
" I'm Princess Leia Organa, a spokesperson representing the Alliance.".  
  
The Bothan who had spoken to Seth returned. " Geetings to you,Princess. I am Gein Reil'lya and my companion is Joft Syal'vya. Although I am please to meet you, I must speak for the Bothans ,that for all it is famed for, the rebellion only managed to send such a motley bunch to aid us?"  
  
" What motley bunch, fur face?" Coll dared.  
  
Leia gestured for him to be silent. "I asure you, the rebellion has sent its most capable people to help you. This is General Madine,the leader of this mission," she gestured to the general who bowed to them curtly, who in return received a bow from the two Bothans who recognized him "....Commander Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight"   
  
Leia knew that Luke had requested her not to address him as a Jedi,saying he felt he wasn't worthy enough to receive the title,whatever that meant. She had after all respected his decision in that matter,and knew that he was not ready to announce to the whole galaxy that he was the last Jedi Knight. However,with what she had read about the Bothan's culture,   
she knew that they were a species that was easily insulted, if they had been kept in the dark about it.  
  
The two Bothans faced Luke. " Jedi? You are rather young for human standards are you not? And yet you do not carry a lightsaber with you?" Reil'lya asked sceptically.  
  
Luke merely smiled stiffly in return.  
  
Leia continued on. "And to my right are Lieutenant Viola Dejinero and Major Coll Drew.The droids are R2-D2 and C-3PO. "   
  
The others nodded when they were introduced.  
  
Leia nodded slightly. " Since we have all been properly introduced, please brief us on what has happened since you succeeded in stealing the plans."  
  
Reiy'lya nodded slightly in return and produced a datapad from his tunic. " Ever since one of our own had managed to aquire the secret plans to the alleged superweapon being built, we were unfortunately easily traced by the imperials as they managed to find out secret base here."  
  
" Before contacting with us,were you aware that you were being traced?" Madine interjected.  
  
Syal'vya spoke up. " We believed,until now, that the imperials have not been able to track us to Aria,a place where the imperials have not resided before the attack. We were also unable to contact you due to disruptions in the communication system. However, for precaution,we hired this incapable man whom we thought could be trusted. "  
  
"I'm more capable than you think!" Seth growled.  
  
Leia ignored the banter. " When did the attack happened?"she asked.  
  
"About five standard days ago, Princess."  
  
Madine turned towards the Princess. "That would make it exactly the time we were briefed about this mission. "  
  
" Does that mean that there is a traitor among you?" the Bothan asked angrily.  
  
" Of course not," Leia assured him. " Even if it's true,we would all have been in a detentioncentre right now. "  
  
" No," Madine shook his head. " The reason why the imperials have not caught up with us is because the plans are not with the captured Bothans."  
  
" Yes,that is true. And as for the plans.."  
  
" I think it's best that you don't reveal it to us just yet," Luke interrupted.  
  
Leia asked worriedly. " Why,Luke?"  
  
" It's...it's just a feeling."  
  
" The commander speaks truthfully. However,it is with regret that I must say, that we both do not know the location of the plans. Our leader had hidden it,saying that he did not trust us with the plans." Reil'lya said, his fur flattening in annoyance to his leader's decision.  
  
"And what happens if he dies? Who will know where the plans are kept?" Viola asked angrily.  
  
The Bothan appraised her coldly. "There are others, and the leader will not die, if we rescue him in time."  
  
" Wouldn't he be interrogated?" Coll asked doubtfully.  
  
" Yes,that is true. But he is very capable and would not easily succumbed to the drugs." Syal'vya put in, albeit hesistantly.  
  
" Let us hope so," Leia said silently, recalling with bitterness her own interrogation in the Death Star. Luke sensing her sudden discomfort,put a hand reassuringly on her shoulder. She smiled back at him gratefully, but shook her head to tell him that she was fine.  
  
" Who is this leader?" Seth asked doubtfully. He had not known that there had been one.  
  
" I think, that it is best that I do not reveal his name just yet. If there is a traitor among us,his life would be in grave danger," Reil'lya said grimly.  
  
" That's just wonderful!" Coll muttered.  
  
" Do remember, Major, that ALL our lives are atstake here, especially my fellow Bothans. The secrecy is absolutely necessary," Reil'lya reminded them.  
  
" How many of your fellow Bothans have been captured?" Leia asked.  
  
Reil'lya frowned. "Two have died during the shoot out while five are hidden in the prison."  
  
Madine nodded," That shouldn't be too hard,although I'm not too sure whether they would survive until we launch a rescue."  
  
Reil'lya's fur rippled in annoyance,with a little touch of anger. "I assure you,general, my fellow Bothans are very capable of handling themselves.  
  
The general nodded, but did not reply back.  
  
"I do hope that you have a ship prepared for us if we managed to free them?"Syal'vya asked the Princess.  
  
"Unfortunately,our ship intercepted with three frigates which we believed were your ships.They managed to disable our shields and most of the systems were fried. If you could help us with the repairs or if you have any spare parts from your frigate, we would be able to fix the ship," Leia said.  
  
The Bothan shooked his head "I believe that would be a bit impossible. Our ships are now under imperial 'protection'.It would do better if we could find another ship."  
  
" You mean steal another ship," Viola corrected.  
  
" We will not steal unless absolutely necessary," Leia protested.   
  
Madine shook his head regretfully. "At this time, Princess, it is absolutely necessary. I think it's best if we kill two lizards with one throw.We could take one of the imperial ships, probably the armada class frigates."  
  
" That would be reasonable," Leia agreed rather reluctantly.  
  
" Don't worry about it, Leia," Luke assured her ."Let's just assume it as a payback to the imperials."  
  
Leia sighed in defeat. "I suppose you're right."   
  
" Enough time is wasted. We must find a way to release the Bothans," Viola spoke up impatiently.  
  
" The Lieutenant is correct. Come,let us discuss in the main room," Syal'vya gestured to the door.  
  
" But we haven't even finished our breakfast yet!" Seth protested.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joft pulled Gein aside roughly as soon as the other rebels were out of sight.  
  
" What is it?" Gein demanded impatiently.  
  
" Do you think we can trust them?"  
  
" Of course, we can. Isn't General Madine with them now? They are certainly the rebels we have been waiting for," he said,struggling to pull his arm away from the grasp.  
  
The other Bothan refused to let go. " You know what I mean, Gein."  
  
Gein sighed." We had to lie to them, Joft. Do you believe for an instant that they would help us if they knew that we had the plans all along?". For Gein had accidentally broken up the medallion he had always worn and had found the data chips which contained the plans of the Death Star.  
  
The other glared at him for a while,and promptly let go of his hand.  
  
" Of course not! I don't believe humans are capable of that," Joft muttered.  
  
" Besides,by identifying Jin as the leader, which he isn't, the unknown traitor would target him first!" Gein said triumphantly,as the other shook his head at the outburst.  
  
" Jin does not earn your respect now,does he?" Joft said softly.  
  
" No traitor is my father!" Gein replied angrily.  
  
Joft gazed evenly into the eyes of his friend, as he placed both his hands comfortingly on his friend's shoulders. " There comes a time, Gein, when you must learn the act of forgiveness. "  
  
Gein roughly pulled himself from his friend's grasp. " I will never forgive him. The leaders have not, why should I? You should know better of me, Joft Syal'vya ".  
  
" Never place your hatred above one's mission. You know that was what caused my own father's death," his friend replied quietly.  
  
The other Bothan grasped his friend's hands. " I know, and I'll remember." Gein said firmly." And your father died serving a purpose, for the glory of all Bothans. " He did not add that his own father would never live up to that stature.   
  
" Come, the rebels are waiting," Gein said, steering his friend into the room.   
  
  
  
  
  
" According to Seth,the main imperial prison area is located at the north of Jarrah,where the imperials supposedly brougth the Bothans to," Luke said as he pointed to the holographic map projected by Artoo.  
  
Madine nodded thoughtfully to himself. " How good is the security there?" he asked Seth.  
  
The man shrugged. "Last I check,the security there seemed rather laxed. "  
  
" They're probrably waiting for us to make a move. It could be a trap," Leia commented grimly.  
  
The general nodded thoughfully. " However,even if it's a trap,we have no choice in the matter. Our mission has brought us here and we must finish it no matter what.We can only be more cautious on this matter. "  
  
Viola pinpointed a small holo of a building next to the prison. "What building is that?" she asked Syal'vya.  
  
" That's a florist shop," he replied.  
  
" What's a florist shop doing so near a prison?" Coll asked incredulously.  
  
" Hey,mister. The imperials just happened to build the prison there a few months ago. My guess is that the poor owner of the shop had no choice but to continue on with his business," Seth returned.  
  
Viola peered at the shop closer."It's located rather far from the other shops, but still, it's near the back door of the prison. It could be used to our advantage."  
  
Seth shooked his head. "Afraid that won't do,Honey.The Amebans ain't want no part in any rebellion. I'll bet that the Ameban who owns that shop got enough problems as it is."  
  
" That may not be true.They are after all almost related to us.They will help us if they know that there are Bothans held in imprisonment, " Reil'lya said.  
  
" That definately makes me feel a lot more confident," Colled said sarcastically.  
  
" We could still try," Leia ventured.  
  
" Try not. Do or do not. There is no try," Luke said unconsciously.  
  
" Huh?" Coll looked at the young Jedi bewilderedly.  
  
Luke looked at them all. "I think we should ask this Ameban for help. It wouldn't be good if the Amebans suffered without knowing what they were involved in. It's best if they play a part in this."  
  
Madine appriased the young man. "That might betrue. Still..... we're running out of time as it is. Lieutenant," he turned to the Viola.  
  
" Sir?"  
  
" I want you to take Commander Skywalker with you to investigate the shop. Asked the owner if he could provide shelter to us for a night. Tell him if you must our purpose to do so."  
  
" And I will follow them.The Amebans are after all kindred to all Bothans." Syal'vya said.  
  
" Major Drew,I want you to report on the security around the prison. Keep me informed every hour"  
  
" Yes,sir,"  
  
The general turned to Seth. " Seth Flint, it would do good if you could join Major Drew. "  
  
" Um...I kinda....alright," he said hastily,noticing the glare from the general.  
  
" And what am I suppose to do,General? Sit around waiting for ducks to fall from the sky while the others have something to do?" Reil'lya countered,his fur rippling in anger.  
  
" Rest assured, Reil'lya.We need you to help us discuss the best way to infilterate the prison," Madine said.  
  
" Very well," the bothan humphed.  
  
" I suppose 'we' includes me as well? And I thought I could do some groundside duty,"Leia said,amusement in her tone.  
  
" I'm sorry,Princess. But your skills are required in this area," Madine explained.  
  
" I know,I know," Leia assured him.  
  
" What about us,Princess?" Threepio asked her. He had been rather silent all this while, she noticed with amusement. Probably recalling the time when he had wandered away by himself in Bespin. The general answered for her. "We need the both of you to project whatever information   
you have on this planet."  
  
Artoo twittered in agreement.  
  
" Well,of course ,sir. As you know, I am not only fluent in over six million forms of communcation and can..."  
  
" Yes,Threepio,we know your capabilities, " Leia interrupted smoothly just to silence him. Ignoring the continued yakking for him,she turned to address the others.  
  
" I believe then that everyone understands their part well?" she addressed them all.They nodded back in reply."Alright then, May the Force be with you all," she said .  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
The emperor stared at the hologram of the galaxy swirling above him,his mind clouded with the visions he had experienced. He lifted a finger lazily to the controls before him,filling out a command for Mara Jade who was already at Aria,the planet where Skywalker was now.   
  
He had not ordered her to kill him yet,for there was one part of the vision of Skywalker and his Hand which had puzzled him.The vision was played out on the roof of the imperial palace,which either meant that Skywalker would embrace the dark side and work with him in Coruscant or.....the emperor's eyes glowered darkly. Or Mara Jade had betrayed him. But he knew his Hand. Her loyalties to him were unlimited,and she would never pledged her loyalty to another once she had given hers to her master.  
  
He smiled gleefully.The visions had after all,shown Coruscant in its glory;the glory of the empire. Skywalker would turn to the dark side.....and if what the vision shown was proven to be true, an heir would be necessary produced from his two trusted servants. Cackling to   
himself, he began issuing the order to his Hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mara Jade stared at short buildings around her,and its occupants scurrying about here and there minding their own business. She was in some part of a market place that was not only filled mainly by its natives,the Amebans, but also a rather large sum of humans and Bothans. Easily blending among the crowds,she recalled back the sudden fury from the emperor the other day, which had finally led her to this planet. She had not questioned his intentions for sending her here, she hardly did, but knew that his fury had something to do with Skywalker.   
  
Skywalker. Her eyes tightened with anger at the mere thought of the name. Even though he was roughly her age, he had been an immense trouble to the empire so far ,even claiming the title of Jedi Knight as if he earned it. From what the emperor told her, he was nothing but a tentative callow kid who had been assisting the murderous Rebellion in important missions like this one, to turn the beings against the empire. But what annoyed her the most,was that the emperor had actually planned on recruiting him as his second, taking over Vader.  
  
That is,until his sudden fury the other day. From what she had been able to pick up from the emperor,she knew that he had had visions of the future,and she had been in one of them. She shook her head, trying to ignore the nagging feeling that the vision about her had not been a good one. But that would have to be dealt with later. For now,she was waiting for the contact to arrive. She had been in contact with him since yesterday,and had informed him of the emperor's plans about their duties. Glancing at the chronometer, she silently cursed the man for being late. She was not one who wasted time easily,and already some of the bystanders were beginning to notice her shuffling around.  
  
As she walked past some of the shops,one of the Amebans urged her to buy his famed jewelry. She replied with a firm no,but it was apparently lost to the shop keeper.As his urges became more insistent,she was debating whether to shoot him just to silence him or simply sliced him with her lightsaber, when she spotted the contact she was suppose to meet. She gestured to him silently and was relieved when he noticed her.  
  
The contact was surprised that she had managed to spot him first,and motioned for her to enter one of the buildings. Mara frowned,her brows kniiting together as she reached out her senses to study the man's mind.There was just a hint of curiousity there,and lots of anxiety,but no malice to her what so ever.  
  
' 'Great! Let's hope he's only anxious to sell something to me. Fat chance,Jade' she scolded herself.  
  
Walking towards the building while keeping her mind alert for any sign of threat, she noticed that some of the male humans were staring at her. Strecthing her senses,she was relieved that they bore no ill harm towards her. What annoyed her was that they were apprasing her, as if she was a beauty slave for sale. Well,she thought grimly,they would be in for a surprise.  
  
Ignoring them as best as she could,she slipped into the building quietly,making sure that her fore arm holster blaster was in check. Stretching her senses as best as she could, she noticed that the man was already standing in the room waiting for her.  
  
" About time, Jade. I was wondering when you would show up," the man said.  
  
" Oh? As oppose to the fact that I was waiting at the appointed place on time while you arrived there five minutes late?" She appraised him coldly. She noticed that he had managed to disguise himself well, as he did not look like any files she had on him.  
  
The man sighed. "You're not one to let go easily,are you, Jade? But enough prep talk. The rebels have teamed up with the other two Bothans and are now finding a way to rescue the Bothans. They will probably break in in about two standard days."  
  
" Aren't they a bit to confident?"  
  
" Afraid not. They even have Skywalker with them. Never know what a Jedi might have up his sleve," he continued absently, not noticing the sudden anger at the mere mention of Skywalker's name.  
  
" He is not a Jedi yet!" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
" Well,if you've seen the things I've seen....."  
  
" Really? Perhaps he managed to mind control you until you forgot to whom you serve your loyalties to?" she said,voice full of sarcasm.  
  
" Don't presume to tell me to whom I serve my allegiance to," the man said calmly,with enough threat in them to even make her carefully control emotions squirm a little. Recalling back what she knew about this man,she knew that she would be stupid if she did not take his threat seriously. After all, besides being a spy, he also served as an Imperial Royal Guardsman to emperor Palpatine,and his lazy demeanour just now was nothing more than just that;an act.   
  
He could nearly blend in as well as she did,but he was not a force sensitive. Still, he was one to be careful with, Mara reminded herself.  
  
" So,what kind of plan do they have so far?" she changed the subject,adopting a casual manner of a trader.  
  
The man returned to his lazy manner just as easily. "Well...as far as I know,they're planning to use one of the shops...a florist shop,as a hideout,while preparing an attack against the prison." He handed her a datapad which she skimmed through quickly. " So far,they've managed to convince the native to do his part in the attack." He shrugged. " Not that it really matters."  
  
He looked at her, sizing her up and down. " So,are you ready to do your part?"  
  
" I'm always ready. And remember that the emperor wishes that I would be hidden from Skywalker for the moment as he would be able to sense my ability, no matter much I reject the idea." She had been puzzled by that request,even if the emperor had given her a good reason for doing so."You know my capabilities," she added.  
  
" Yes,emperor's Hand," the man said leeringly. " I do know your capabilites. But don't forget,one is bound to fail now and then."  
  
" I have never failed before," Mara answered darkly."And let's hope that you'll play your part just as well as I do,or I'll have my hands full trying to cover up for your sorry hide."  
  
The man laughed. "Of course,of course,but hopefully the imperials in the prison centre isn't as bad as we think they are. Even so,WE would be able cover up for them wouldn't we?" he eyed her with a look she did not particularly like. Mara did not missed the unusual emphasis on   
the word 'We'.  
  
" Don't even think about it, " Mara said icily, putting enough menace in her voice. She silently probe his mind for his true intent. She was surprised when she countered a barricade to her probing. The surprise must have shown on her face,as the man laughed again.  
  
" Really,Jade. You should know by now that I am trained to block any mind probing from you force-sensitives. " He all but leered at the word. "That's why I was picked for the job, in case Skywalker happened to probe me , only to find out that I am an imperial. That would be a great loss,wouldn't it? " he reached out as if to touch her. She agilely avoided his touch and turned towards the door." You have told me enough for today. Be sure to make contact tomorrow."  
  
" Oh yes,Jade, I will. If only you knew how much I'm looking forward to that," Seth Flint grinned lustily at the retreating figure.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
" Well,I guess this is it then?" Luke asked Leia,grinning as he did so. She glared at him.  
  
" This is it. And stop asking me the same question for the umpteenth time,Luke. This mission is important. "  
  
" Please accept my humblest apologies,Your Worship," Luke said solemnly.  
  
Leia jab at him. " You've got too much of Han Solo's influence on you," she retorted,but the mere mention of his name soften her retort a bit.  
  
Luke reached out to take her hand reassuringly, sensing her sorrow. " Guess that shows how much we both missed him," he smiled kindly.  
  
She smiled back. "And Chewie too," she frowned " I'm not so sure about Lando, though."  
  
Luke laughed. " Me neither, but at least you've forgiven him," he pointed out.  
  
She tried to deny it, but knew that it was true.This was not a time to hold a grudge   
against those who would help them. " Only because he's got Chewie there to watch over him. He's probably breathing down his neck at this moment, making sure he never makes any fatal mistakes again," she said.  
  
Luke nodded,and added seriously, his voice solemn."After all,it's not wise to upset a wookie. Let us pray that his arms are still intact!"  
  
They both laughed at the private joke,causing a few of the others to stare at them in surprise. Leia wiped a tear from her eye, her sense a bit astonished at the ability to laugh again. Even Luke who seemed to be under a dark cloud lately managed to laughed outright,clutching   
at his stomach as he did so. Without knowing why,a sense of peace came over the both of them, drawing them closer in times like this. Somehow,in that moment, they both knew in their hearts, that they could always count on one another whenever sadness should befall the other.  
  
Leia managed to stand up, jabbing playfully at Luke as she did so.  
  
" We've been wasting enough time as it is,Commander. This is a serious mission. No more of that,understand?"  
  
" Yes,Your Highnessness," Luke said,giving her a small bow.  
  
Leia glared laserbolts at him, but could not wipe the smile off her face.  
  
Luke stood up also, but he nodded at a commotion that was going on at the other side of the shop they were in."Looks like they are at it again. "  
  
Leia shook her head in dismay, noticing that the shop's owner was arguing furiously with Reil'lya.  
  
They had been hiding in the shop for the past two days,planning the best way to rescue the Bothans from the prison. There had also been a few arguments between them and the Ameban,who had finally realized the dangerous situation he had let himself into.  
  
The Bothan answered the native's questions calmly, but his fur rippled in anger more often than before. Finally,the argumant ceased, and Reil'lya bowed stiftly to him and walked to Madine.  
  
" I have managed to calm his fears in this matter. I have forgoten that they are cowardly creatures prefering to hide rather than face battle," Reil'lya told the general angrily.  
  
Madine looked at the Ameban who was silently seething at the corner of his shop.  
  
" But can we trust him? "  
  
The Bothan sighed." We can trust him. He would be too scared to inform the imperials anyway. "  
  
Madine nodded, noticing that the commander and the princess were nearby.  
  
" I believe we are overstaying our welcome," he commented, nodding towards the frowning Ameban.  
  
" So I've noticed," Luke commented dryly.  
  
" Do you remember the plan?" Madine asked him.  
  
Luke nodded," While the others are busily distracting the guards outside the prison are,we'll sneak in through the rear entrance and find the Bothans."  
  
" Have you memorized the map of the prison?"  
  
" Yes,beside,we have Artoo with us. He will know which direction to go to. Right, Artoo?"  
  
Artoo beeped an affirmative.  
  
" So,are you people ready to cause some distraction?" Luke asked Coll and Viola as they came closer towards them.  
  
" Don't remind me! I still can't believe I volunteered to be in the distraction department," Viola sighed mournfully.  
  
" Only because it would be where all the front line action will happen," Coll teased her.  
  
"And because Luke is needed to protect the Bothans while Leia has to be there to reassure them," Madine explained.  
  
" Did you manage to get a uniform?" Leia asked Coll.  
  
" Yup," he answered, heaving up a stormtrooper armor he was holding. "Got it from a rather drunk guard," he smiled.  
  
" The helmet is going to block your line of vision," Luke warned him.  
  
" I know. I'm gonna trash it the moment the fighting begins," Coll answered.  
  
" That's not a good idea. You might need it for cover," Viola said.  
  
" I'll get more cover than I want to without this helmet blocking me. Dumb Imps.Who was the designer anyway?" Coll asked loudly.  
  
" Hush," Leia admonished him." Let us hope that the woman Seth is bringing will help you with your plan."  
  
" Did Seth say who she is?" Luke asked a little worriedly.  
  
" Just some girl he got to know at the bar,who would do anything for money," Coll explained .Luke frowned at this. He had argued strongly at the thought of trusting an outsider to do the job,and had felt a sudden restlessness he could not explained. He did not like the idea of endangering another person to help them, especially when the person was a woman.  
  
" Don't worry,Luke. She won't be harmed in anyway. Coll would make sure of that," Leia said,as if sensing his thoughts.  
  
Luke smiled gratefuly at her. She had always been there when he needed her, somehow understanding him in a way the others could not.  
  
"That's right,there. Can't say no to a damsel in distress ,now can I?" Coll said smugly.   
  
Viola rolled her eyes in disgust. "Men. All they think about is rescuing damsels."  
  
" I agree with you," Leia said solemnly.  
  
Seth interrupted them ,as he hurried over to them." I'm afraid my friend can't come now, but she'll meet us later."  
  
Viola frowned. " Does she know where ?"  
  
"Yeah,yeah. Don't you worry. She'll be fine.Heck,if everything goes according to plan, we'll all be able to rejoice later in the bar," he added.  
  
" Unless one of us betray us all," Syal'vya commented lightly.  
  
There was a sudden silence at the casual mention of a traitor among them.  
  
" It isn't much of a plan, is it?" Coll voiced out loud ,breaking the silence.  
  
" It isn't much," Leia agreed "....but we have to make the best of it. We have to strike now. If what Seth say is true,the Bothans will be transfered on board a star destroyer within four standard hours."  
  
" What about you,general?" Viola asked him.  
  
" I'll try and get us a ship as I know some of the security codes installed in each ship. Signal to me when the Bothans are freed," Madine said.  
  
He gazed at each of them expectantly, suddenly feeling the weight of his duty upon him. He wondered whether they would all make it out alive, whether he would be able to share the taste of victory with them later,if victory was rightfully theirs. But it was a risk every soldier had to make in war.He remembered the phrase his long forgotten uncle used to drill in him ' Enjoy life while you can,sonny.You never know what surprises lurked around the corner !'.  
  
" Do the Alliance proud,and May the Force be with you all," he said.  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Retribution, Lies and Forgiveness.  
  
  
by Regina Ong   
  
skyjade@movieluver.com  
(NOT the same person as the other Skyjade who owns a webpage)   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by  
Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.  
All characters portrayed and official dialogue are the property of Lucasfilm,Ltd.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Bidding farewell to the exasperated Ameban , the ten of them silently parted while wishing each other the best of luck. It was nearly dark by the time they approached the building, making it easier for them to avoid the natives.Luke noticed that Viola and Coll had stationed themselves near the front entrance of the prison.If the distraction worked,they would be able to sneak into the palace quietly.Giving and affirmative nod to the both of them,he gestured for the others to join him.  
  
" Do slow down ,Master Luke.My internal circuits are not adapt to this kind of situation," Threepio wailed.  
  
" Quiet,Threepio," Luke admonished the droid. He stretched out with his senses,and could only sense five guards near the back entrance.Even though he trusted his senses, he felt that it was better to have another kind of probing done.  
  
" Artoo,do a quick scan of the area and tell me how many guards there are." The little droid warbled and promptly extruded a scanner.After scanning the area twice, he beeped to Luke.  
  
" He says there are five guards, Master Luke, " Threepio said.  
  
' Well, so far ,so good ' Luke thought.  
  
" How many are there?" Leia whispered,as she came up behind him.  
  
" Five," Luke said, turning to her and noticing the Bothans were behind them.  
  
" Then we would not have much problem," Syal'vya muttered.  
  
" Don't underestimate the imperials," Reil'lya said.  
  
" He's right," Luke said,streching out with the force. He felt a flicker from the General's senses and noticed that Madine was creeping his way to the hangar. Silently wishing him luck,Luke and the others settled in while waiting the signal from the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You must know how ridiculous I feel in this clothing, " Viola said to Coll,her eyes flashing in anger. She fingered the bright coloured dress she was wearing with distaste.  
  
" Hey, don't look at me!I didn't pick the dress,Seth did."he gestured at the man beside him.  
  
" Sorry,honey.You said you wanted to distract them, well.... that's your distraction," Seth replied.  
  
" It was still your idea," Viola said furiously to Coll."And at least you get to wear stormtrooper armor"  
  
Coll decided to change the subject "So,Seth.Where is this girl you said would be helping us?" Seth glanced about nervously. "I don't really know. She should be here about now. "  
  
" I think that's her," Viola said,gesturing to a figure that was moving towards them.  
  
The figure rushed towards them, flinging her arms around Seth, her bright red hair glistening in the moonlight. " I'm sorry I'm late, Seth!"she cooed." I was caught up with the other girls in the bar."  
  
Coll noticed that a flicker of surprise seemed to pass through Seth. He managed to untangle her gently. "Hey,sweetie. Let's not make a scene here,shall we? This is Lieutenat Viola and Major Coll Drew."  
  
The woman looked at them, her eyes shining brightly." You must be the people Seth's been talking about."  
  
" Seth..." Coll warned.  
  
" Don't worry,I didn't tell her much, at least, as much as I wanted her to know!" he grinned.  
  
" I'm Marie Frisco, but you can just call me Marie," the woman smiled at them sweetly.  
  
" Whatever," Viola said, rolling her eyes. It was apparent to her that Marie struck her as the dumb type.  
  
" Come on,the others are waiting for us," Coll gestured impatiently.Marie nodded and clung to Seth as Viola took hold of Coll's arm.  
  
When they were out of earshot,Mara pushed away from him roughly. Seth however,was undaunted,and leaned closer towards his companion.   
  
" Impressive act,I must say.You got them fooled.Too bad you don't feel that way about me."  
  
The green eyes glittered menacingly."Really.I can easily gun you down anytime I want to,you know, Royal Guardsman or not. "  
  
" Oh? I'm up for a challenge anytime, my beautiful Jade"  
  
She glared at him, but could not retort back as they were coming up to the main prison gate. Coll nodded at the both of them,before slipping away into the shadows.They nodded back nervously,each rechecking their weapons. It was show time.  
  
" Hey,ladies.Well,look at what we have here," Seth said loud enough to alert the guards on duty.  
  
" Oh my!How impressive!" Mara exclaimed happily.  
  
" Stop,in the name of the empire," one of the stormtroopers on duty ordered them.The other guards were already filing towards them.  
  
" Oooh,I just love men in armor," Viola said,batting her eyelashes.  
  
" Stop in the name of the empire, " the stormtrooper repeated a bit hesitantly.  
  
" Now, now, don't get upset," Seth told the trooper " Marie here just want to get to know you better."  
  
" State your business," the mechanical voice instructed.   
  
" Of course it's business,I got an order from one of you saying that you needed a couple of girls to freshen up your day,if you know what I mean," he winked at the man.  
  
" There has been no....."  
  
" Now how are you suppose to know that? Hmmm..?" Seth asked.  
  
" Well,I..."  
  
" Sir," Coll walked from his hiding place." There has been a report stating that ensign 3218 ordered the girls,sir," he said,borrowing the ID from the stolen imperial uniform he was wearing.  
  
" He did ,now?" the lead stormtrooper said thoughtfully.He looked at the girls tightly."I will question him later.Nevertheless,we have to detain you for the night. You have transpired private property of the empire,and we will have to question you."  
  
" Now wait just a minute here,we're innocent," Seth protested as two stormtroopers took hold of his arms.  
  
" We shall see about that." He gestured to the guards by the side to take hold of the two women.   
  
" Oh Seth!I'm scared!" Mara cried out,putting as much helplessness in her voice as she could afford to.  
  
" It'll be alright,honey. Just...just do what they say!" Seth assured her.  
  
Viola tried her best to wrestle away from the guards.This had not been part of the plan.The guards were suppose to bring them into the building and questioned them, not detained them. She glanced at Seth furiously.  
  
" Check them for weapons," the stormtrooper added almost as an afterthought.  
  
" I assure you..." Seth began.  
  
" Silence!"the stormtrooper ordered.  
  
Viola glanced at Coll,and signaled to him to be ready to strike. As the strormtrooper nearest to her approached them, she flung herself at him, as if in faint.The trooper stooped to help her, when she flung her arms outward, striking him below the neck with a forceful blow that rattled   
his armor. She picked up the fallen blaster and began shooting the nearest trooper.  
  
Coll had flung aside the useless helmet he was wearing and began firing away. He was dimly aware that Seth was also fighting back while Marie stood in a corner fearfully.Trying to cover from the stray blaster fire coming towards him while reaching for Marie was not easy. He managed to grab her arm and pushed her behind him.He was surprised when he saw annoyance flashed through her eyes, and was further surprised when she grabbed a blaster and pointed it at him.   
" Marie,what are you doing?" he asked a bit nervously, not liking the look in her eyes.  
  
" Enough questions from you, rebel. Now do as I say if you value your life. Drop your weapon," the woman gestured with her blaster, all pretense of a dumb bar girl stripped away.  
  
Coll hesitated,glancing back at Viola who was still caught up in the midst of the firefight. Seth was nowhere in sight.  
  
" Don't worry about her. I won't let her die,not yet, " Mara said, gesturing again for him to drop his weapon.  
  
He hesitated again,and was surprised when his blaster flew to her hand.  
  
" What...? "  
  
" I don't have much time to waste,trooper.Now move," she gestured impatiently for him to follow. He noticed that she had set both the weapons to stun, as she shot down the remaining troopers with a practised aim.  
  
Viola stood up bewilderedly from where she had crouched. She took in with a glance both blasters in the woman's hand which were definately pointed at both Coll and her. She glanced at the fallen troopers about her, then at the woman.  
  
" Who are you?"she asked cautiously.  
  
" I need both of you to put these binders on you. " The woman ignored her question.  
  
" Hide here until I've come to take you back," she gestured to one of the control rooms near by.  
  
Coll walked nervously to Viola, noticing that she was looking around for someone.  
  
" Don't bother, Seth's gone," he said  
  
" He's the traitor," Viola nodded, her thoughts grim.  
  
" Glad you finally noticed that,"the woman said."Except he's no traitor."   
  
" What do you mean? " Coll asked doubtfully.  
  
Mara snorted. " He's an agent for the empire, had never been part of your foolish rebellion."  
  
Coll nodded thoughtfully,"So that's why he allowed the two bothans to live."  
  
Mara yanked them both up. "Enough talk.You're wasting my time as it is. Head towards that control room over there. "  
  
Viola knew that she needed to distract the woman. "What about you? Are you an agent of the empire too?"  
  
Mara rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"  
  
Viola shrugged, glancing casually around as they were led to the room. She needed something to hurl at the woman,and she had to do it fast. Glancing down as if in deep thought,   
she noticed that there pieces of glass strewn around,probably due to the windows being smashed during the fire fight. But with her hands in binders,it wasn't going to be easy.As they were being shoved forward, she pretended to trip,landing on her knees as her hand groped around for a small piece of glass.  
  
" What is it?" Mara asked impatiently, as she helped the other woman up. Coll turned to look at them, frowning as he did so.  
  
" No..nothing.Just a little tired, that's all," Viola said faintly,her grip on the small piece of glass she had found tigthtening as she glanced towards Coll, her eyes gesturing to Mara.  
  
Coll got the gist,and Viola relaxed a little.None of them noticed their captor smirking at them. They were already nearing the door when Viola turned around so suddenly and sharply, hurling the piece of glass to the direction of her captor,but was surprised to find the woman   
missing. Her answer came in the form of a blaster snuggled to her neck, and the faint click as the other woman readjusted her blaster.  
  
" Don't try that trick on me,lieutenant. I'm not one who is easily fooled. And I suggest that you had better tend to your friend here if you want to live through this," Mara hissed silently.  
  
Viola noticed that Coll was sprawled on the floor unconscious. Apparently, as soon as Viola had hurled the glass towards Mara,Coll had tried to wrestle the blaster away from Mara. Mara had replied by jabbing him at the neck,while managing at the same time to come up behind Viola with her blaster drawned.  
  
Without argument, Viola dragged Coll into the room, Mara glancing around for any unwanted intruders. " Stay here,Lieutenant.I'm sorry you can't enjoy the fight for now, but I have business to attend to," Mara said,and with that she shut the door behind them.  
  
Coll struggled out of his unconsciousness." Who.. wa.s that woman,L'..tenant?" he asked groggily.  
  
" I don't think we would want to know," Viola answered silently,still staring at the bolted door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke Skywalker peered from his hiding place, streching out with the force for any unwanted threats.Beads of perspiration poured from his forehead as he glanced around an unusually silent corridor.For some reason, an unpleasant sensation was forming at the back of his mind, as if trying to warn him that somewhere, something had gone wrong......  
  
" How many do you sense, Luke?" the princess broke into his reverie.  
  
With an effort, he pulled his thoughts away from that tingling sensation.The present had to be dealt with first. Stretching out with the force,he could vaguely identify six guards guarding the end of the corridor.  
  
" I sense six guards guarding the far end of this corridor,around this bend."  
  
Leia frowned."Are they alert?"  
  
Luke reached out with the force again, brushing against the minds of the troopers.It was still a new and unplesant sensation for him, something which he hope that in time he would get used to it.  
  
There was indeed a sense of alertness in those guards, Luke thought grimly, as he turned to address the others. " The guards seemed to be alert. We have to be careful."  
  
Leia nodded. " Let's hope Viola and Coll managed to distract the other guards."  
  
" Right...."Luke said, but the tingling sensation refused to leave him.  
  
" Are we just going to sit here all day, Commander?" Reil'lya asked pointedly.  
  
Luke shooked his head. " I'm sorry. With six guards, it shouldn't be that hard. If what Seth say is true, the prison should be behind those doors.We'll bring the front,while you cover me."  
  
" Are you sure that is a wise idea, Commander?" Syal'vyaasked in a tone indicating otherwise.  
  
Luke smiled grimly."We have no choice. Remember, you have to rush in as soon as Artoo opens the door."   
  
" What about me,Master Luke," a slightly nervous mechanical voice asked.  
  
" Stay close to Artoo,Threepio, and try to avoid being hit by a stray shot," he told the droid.  
  
" Oh dear!I was afraid of that!"the golden droid wailed.  
  
Just as Luke and the Bothans were about to start down the corridor, Leia put a restraning hand on him." What is it,Luke?"she asked silently.  
  
Luke sighed. "I don't really know. All I feel is that... somewhere, something has gone wrong."  
  
Leia nodded, her thougths grim. Gripping her blaster a bit tighter, she stood up." Come on, we don't want to miss the party."  
  
Luke nodded in return,and together they started after the Bothans.  
  
They were quietly nearing the guards when his senses caught something to their right, and there was a flicker of movement before a blaster bolt shot towards them, missing Luke by mere inches.  
  
" Get behind me!"he shouted to the others, not caring whether the guards heard them, which they probably already did. Bringing his blaster to bear, he was confronted with four troopers firing their blasters at him.With the force as his ally, Luke could have block the blaster bolts with his lightsaber,but the elegant weapon was now somewhere in the mining gas of Bespin,and he had not had time to built one yet. Gritting his teeth, he allowed the Force to sharpen his shooting skills. Leia and the other Bothans were also busy firing towards the guards, while the two droids tried to remain as inconspicious as possible.  
  
The door behind the guards opened and more guards appeared in the narrow corridor. Luke stretch out with his senses,and managed to get a brief glimpse of alien minds.  
  
" Get back!" he ordered, as the others headed to another corridor where the blaster bolt which had alerted their presence came from. When he noticed that the others had retreated safely, Luke broke into a run,to rejoin the others.  
  
As he got through the door, Threepio ordered his counterpart."Lock the door,Artoo,and hurry!"  
  
The little droid compiled, and as fast as his little wheels could carry him,he went to the nearest source and overided that system. Just in the nick of time the blast doors slammed down as the guards appeared around the corner.  
  
Luke leaned against the wall, breathing heavily,noticing that the others were doing the same.  
  
" Wel..l ,Commader," Reil'lya said, his fur rippling heavily. "I believe.....that...we won't be able to break though that defense." He nodded towards the corridor they had came from.   
  
Syal'vya in contrary, was gazing at the door, an odd expression on his face.  
  
Using the force, Luke managed to calm his mind as he gazed at the Bothan." We were set up. Someone fired a bolt towards us to alert our presence....and your fellow Bothans are kept farther away from where we originally thought they were."  
  
Leia frowned." Which means that something has happened to the others.There were too many guards stationed around where we were just now."  
  
" Unless we do something about it, we can't...." he was broke off when the little droid twiitered nervously to him. " What is it, Artoo?"  
  
" He says that Bothans are held in a cell fifty metres from here, " Threepio translated for him.  
  
" Artoo, how many guards are stationed there?"  
  
The droid warbled a bit.Threepio turned to Luke. "He says there are twenty, sir."  
  
" Twenty! We'll never get past those troopers!" Reil'lya exclaimed.  
  
" I doubt we have any choice for that matter. We've come so far now, and we have to end this," Leia told the Bothan."It's no use turning back now."  
  
As if to prove the princess right, a loud thumping could be heard coming from the door.  
  
" Oh, dear! They're trying to get through!" Threepio exclaimed.  
  
Reil'lya snorted, his fur rippling in anger "I should have known the rebellion was not to be trusted.You've never respected us,what with sending such a small insignificant group to assists us. "  
  
" On the contrary, Reil'lya, the alliance have been very supportive of your movement," Leia said with as much patience she could muster, trying to calm the boiling anger threatening to overflow her.  
  
Syal'vya abruptly stood up. " Come,we must not waste any more time. If what the little droid has said is true,we must plan the best way to surprise them."  
  
"Are you mad to still trust them?" Reil'lya exclaimed, jumping to his feet." The others have obviously failed, and what we saw just now proved that they were waiting for us, because of their carelessnes," he gestured to Luke and Leia.  
  
Luke glanced warily at the Bothan. "Look, we're sorry if you have such little faith in us, but I suggest that you trust us for now.We're wasting time here.We have to GO!" he practically shouted. Jedi patience or not, the Bothan was clearly rubbing him the wrong way.Yoda would not be pleased.  
  
Without waiting for a reply from the disgruntled Bothan,Luke headed off down the corridor, towards where the Bothans were imprisoned, the droids following close by.  
  
Syal'vya gazed at the other Bothan. " He is right,Reil'lya. Now is not the time to squabble about.We have to protect the plans." There was an unusual emphasis on the last word, Leia noted, before she ran to catch up with Luke.  
  
Reil'lya sighed. "You are right. Come we must hurry!" he said, and the two Bothans filed in after the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mara Jade glanced around the chamber,her senses alert for any unwanted distraction. She was after all, running out of time.If the rebels were to reach the Bothans first, she would have more problems at hand.She frowned, that is, if Seth had done his part correctly. Making sure no one was in sight, she sprinted towards a brightly lit console,and began to type in the codes the emperor had given her. Drumming her fingers impatiently,she stretch out with the force for any unwanted presence. A satisfied click resounded from her left, and a secret entrance opened up for her.   
  
Glancing around one more time, she slipped into the secret passageway and began running towards the detention blocks located at the far end. When she reached the end, she stretch her senses out and felt only a strange alien presence. Due to her visit earlier in the fortress, she had issued a command which would ensure that the certain Bothan she was   
looking for would be alone.  
  
Pushing the door silently, she stepped into cell.True enough, a single Bothan sat at one corner of the cell.  
  
He looked up at her without fear, which rather surprised Mara.  
  
" Who are you?" he asked silently.  
  
" I'm here on the emperor's business." No point in beating around the bush. "I have come to collect the C-1728 data that you mistakenly took from the emperor."   
  
The Bothan humphed,as if he did not like being accused of stealing anything.  
  
" You're not here for the Death Star plans then ?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
" No.The emperor would like to give it to you as a gift for aiding him in the C-1728 incident," Mara said,her senses alert for any guards or the rebels who were probably waiting to pounce on her right now.  
  
The Bothan snorted, his fur rippling in amusement at the comment." The emperor never bestow gifts to anybody ,ever." Mara frowned and was ready to retort back when her danger sense abruptly tingled.  
  
" Look, fur face,enough of small talk. The emperor wants the data back. Where is it?"she glanced at him, bringing her blaster to bear on him, as she stretch out her senses. Sure enough, she felt a few presence, how many she did not know, heading towards where the other Bothans were being held.  
  
" I suppose you do not know what the C-1728 data is all about?"   
  
Mara shook her head, but her thoughts were on the rebels.  
  
" The emperor never told you?" the Bothan asked her again.  
  
" The emperor will tell me when he choose to,especially if you hand in the data NOW." She gestured impatiently with her blaster.  
  
Abruptly,the Bothan slipped out a blaster from nowhere and levelled it at her." Tell the emperor that we will never betray the Bothans again. And as for the data, I have already destroyed it."  
  
So, that's why her danger sense had tingled earlier. Narrowing her eye,she put as much venom in her voice as she could.   
  
" Really. Do you know what the emperor would do to your race in general if he knew that?"she hissed at him.  
  
The fur rippled in fear,but the Bothan was firm. " He would not dare harm another planet, what with Alderaan having been destroyed. Now, drop your weapon.Or if you prefer,we can shoot each other to death. I have nothing else to live for, not after what I have done."  
  
Mara glanced casually to the side,and lowered her blaster a little, as if she agreed to his request. " Although that offer sounds REALLY tempting, I would prefer to stay alive to report your treachery to the emperor."  
  
" There has been no treachery, " the Bothan said a bit fearfully, as he to turn towards where Mara was glancing. " We were forced..." abruptly, his blaster was gone as Mara kicked his weapon away,and ignited the lightsaber she had brought with her and brought it close to him.  
  
" I could kill you cleanly now, with no sound to alert the guards or your fellow Bothans about your death." She breathed into his ear."And I know you Bothans. You would never want to die alone on a strange place without ensuring your 'heroic' deeds would be remembered."  
  
" You will never have the data!" he exclaimed.  
  
" I was told you would graciously hand the data over to me!" Mara exclaimed as she placed both her hands across his temple.  
  
*..and so he shall,my dear emperor's hand...*  
  
" Wha...what was that?" the Bothan asked fearfully.  
  
Mara smiled grimly at him," My master, the Emperor"  
  
*..thanks to my Hand,by linking through her, I will be able to 'talk' to you appropriately..* and before the fearful eyes of the Bothan, the emperor's face glimmered before him.  
  
* You have done well,Jin Reil'lya.You, and your fellow Bothans. Aiding me all those years ago in the C-1728 incident have undoubtly allowed you and your people to live peacefully for years. Perhaps it is time I allow the peace to be disrupted...*  
  
The Bothan gazed him, terror in his eyes. " But you promised that you would leave us alone after we had done what you had told us to do! The Data can't be that important to you!" He tried to escape, but Mara held him firmly.  
  
The emperor cackled.* Surely, you , a politician, know that one can manipulate another with treacherous information. *   
  
" We would never betray ..."  
  
* But you already have.* The emperor's voice grew icy.* And if you are wise enough, you would tell me where you have kept the data. "  
  
" Never!"  
  
* Very well.* The emperor grew silent, as Mara tightened her grip on the Bothan, grimacing as she did so, knowing what was to come.  
  
Suddenly, the Bothan writhed in agony as the emperor probed into his mind. Mara winced as the Bothan struggled helplessly in her grasp, but she knew that she had to follow the emperor's orders,and held him firmly.  
  
Abruptly, the Bothan collapsed in her arms and she gently laid him down onto the floor.  
  
* Do not feel pity for such vermin,Mara. *  
  
" I'm sorry, my master ," Mara said humbly.  
  
* Regardless, the data is not with him. Perhaps it is with his son, Gein Reil'lya.Obtain it from him, my Hand.* And with that, the emperor vanished. Leaving her alone and what was left of Jin Reil'lya.  
  
For some unknown reason,she was shaken by the way her master had twisted and probed the Bothans's thoughts,even though she had seen in countless of times. Besides, the Bothans were a race that was not easily manipulated through the Force, and for the emperor to force his way into the Bothan's mind so easily required the full use of the dark side.   
  
As he had use the force through her, she felt completely drained. The floor seemed to swim before her eyes. But she was the emperor's Hand, and that priviledged position allowed no mistakes. Clipping the lightsaber back to her belt, she reholstered her blaster and when back   
through the secret passageway.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Have you managed to open it yet?" Coll asked the woman by his side.  
  
" No,and if you don't stop muttering, I never will," Viola replied back rather forcefully.  
  
" Hey,don't get upset. I don't like being locked up here as much as you too," Coll said, showing his binded hands to prove his point.  
  
Viola sighed and leaned back dejectedly against the door which she had tried to pry open, but with no such luck. They had been trapped in the room for about an hour eversince the mysterious woman left them. They had tried to pry open their locks with anything they could find in the room, but was only rewarded with the feeling of utter helplessness. Realising that there was no appropriate tool for them to open their binders,they had tried to used the sharp point of the binders to somehow open the door,but to no avail. Viola slammed her fist against the stubborn door, and silently cursed the woman who had put them there.  
  
" You know, I thought she was kind of beautiful. With a great body to it. Shame she wasn't on our side," Coll muttered into the silence.  
  
" She tried to kill you, for Vader's sake, and you say she's beautiful?" Viola asked incredulously.  
  
" We...well,not as beautiful as you, I guess," Coll grinned slyly at her, hoping she would calm down.  
  
" If you're trying to impress me with your manly charms, forget it. You would've wish the imps had killed you after all," Viola retorted.  
  
" Well, you know me. I never give up too easily," Coll laughed, but he backed away from her menacing glare. " Just trying to pass the time."  
  
" We should pass the time trying to figure out a way to get out of here! Aagh ! " Viola said impatiently, as she slammed her fist again. She was prepared to slam her fist again and again in an attempt to attract any attention, be it rebels or imperials,when she heard footsteps approaching their way.  
  
" Someone's coming!" she hissed silently to Coll.  
  
Nodding his head in understanding, Coll crept to one side of the door while Viola took the other.There was a slight hesitation as the footsteps paused in front of their door. Then, abruptly, the door opened to reveal General Madine.  
  
"General! What are you doing here?" Viola asked, surprised and bewildered by the general's presence.  
  
The general smirk at them. " Knowing how easy it is that you two manage to get yourself into trouble, I thought it would be best if I checked up on you two. Luckilly I did, or you both would be at each other's throats."  
  
" Thanks for the vote of confidence, general," Coll said sarcastically.  
  
" Well, are you two just gonna be sitting there like dumb jawas or are you ready to wreck havoc?" the general asked pointedly.  
  
" Of course not, general. Ready when you are, sir!" Coll said, as he saluted the general with both hands still binded.  
  
" Glad to be of service,general" Viola said, as she too saluted the general.  
  
The general glanced behind him and motioned for them to follow him. " Enough prep talk. We've got work to do!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke reached out with his senses towards where the Bothans were supposedly held. His mind detected ten of the twenty guards grouping around the Bothans. The other ten had suddenly left when Luke,Leia,the Bothans and the droids had arrived at the place. They were now hiding behind a wall, some ten metres from where the cells were located.Five of the troopers were guarding the main door while the other five were in the same room as the Bothans.  
  
" Ten guards ," he told the others.  
  
Syal'vya grunted. "That's overwhelming odds. "  
  
" We've survived worse situations than this," Leia said,as she gripped her blaster more firmly.  
  
" Right." Luke turned to looked at the droids."Artoo,get the alarms blarring at corridor 67 and 68 on my signal. That should move some of the guards away. And remember to release the cell locks after you do so.Threepio, go with him." The little droid beeped and went off to the controls located at the other side of the cell blocks,with Threepio ,silent for once, following his counterpart.  
  
" Why couldn't we use a more subtle way, say , both of you pretending to be imperials with us as your prisoners?" Syal'vya suggested.  
  
Leia glanced amusingly at him. "The last time SOMEONE did that, they ended up in a rubbish chute."  
  
" Reil'lya, I'll try to cover you and your friends as best as I can. You know where to go once you get them free?" Luke asked him.  
  
" I know what to do. Let us hope that the others are still alive,or the imperials will pay dearly for their death," Reil'lya said grimly.  
  
Luke grasp the alien's hand. "They will be."  
  
The Bothan nodded and took his position."Good luck, Jedi"  
  
" I'll be protecting you with him," Leia assured.  
  
" No,you're not. Leia, you need to be with the Bothans," Luke told her firmly.  
  
Leia glared at him " Commander Skywalker, I order you to follow my wishes whether you like it or not. Don't think that you can tackle ten guards all by yourself!"  
  
Luke returned her glare. "And how would I explain to Han should anything happen to you?"  
  
The princess's gaze softened. "Han would understand." She rechecked her blaster.  
  
" Now move, Commander. I'm not letting you spoil my fun"  
  
Luke would have retorted back, but already he sense some of the guards heading their way. Gripping the comlink,and hoping that Threepio had not 'accidently' switch off their comlink, as he usually did during time of stress, he signaled the droids.  
  
" Yes, Master Luke?" the droid's prissy voice answered back fearfully.  
  
" Tell Artoo to get the alarms blarring!"  
  
" Yes, sir.You heard what Master Luke said. Get the alarms blarring!" The little droid compiled. Within seconds, the corridor opposite the rebels were blarring with alarms, sheilding the faint sound of the lock's mechanism being opened. As four of the troopers hurried to the where the alarms where blarring, Luke hurried forward and yanked the comlink and the blaster away from the remaining trooper guarding the door.Leia ,who was close behind, stunned the trooper with her blaster.  
  
Luke gave the blaster to Syal'vya as he cautiously approched the door. Stretching out with th Force, he realized that two of the guards were flanking the door while the other three were prepared to simply blast anybody stupid enough to come through the door. Pursing his lips,Luke knew he would be the stupid one to fall into the trap. But this was the only entrance,and unlike the cell blocks aboard the death star where he,Han and Chewie had rescued Leia from ,this cell was bigger and more equipped with guards. Besides, he was running out of time.Already, he could sense the other guards returning.   
  
He motioned for Leia to be prepared to back him up,noticing as he did so that the two Bothans were right behind her,blasters in hand. She nodded,apparently understanding the situation. Gritting his teeth,he released the mechanism for the door, and was greeted with the hail of blaster fires tracking blindly towards him.  
  
With the Force as his ally, Luke was able to shoot more accurately into the cell. He was dimly aware that Leia and th others were returning fire to the troopers. Stepping into the room, he attacked the two guards who were flanking at both sides,risking his chance of being hit by the other three in the room.After blasting the two guards, he force-pushed the other two while charging to the third trooper. Bringing his blaster to bear on the trooper, he shot him down and turn to face the other who was already getting up. He did not go further as a blaster bolt from Leia silenced the tropper while Reil'lya finished off the other one.  
  
Amidst the smoke from all the firing, they could make out four forms standing in one corner of the room. One of the figures cautiously approached them,revealing itself to be a Bothan.  
  
" Who are you?" the Bothan demanded.  
  
" We have come to save you, Menal Mitha'kla," Reil'lya spoke up, as he went to embrace the Bothan.  
  
" Gein, is that you?" Mitha'kla asked disbelievingly as he embraced her." And Syal'vya too, I see.Who are the others?"she asked. The other three Bothans approached the group when they saw their fellow Bothans.  
  
" I'm Commander Skywalker," Luke offered,stepping forward.  
  
Leia had also stepped forward "And I'm..."  
  
"Princess Leia Organa," Mitha'kla finished for her." Well, we are honored. I am Seena Mitha'kla, sister to Gein's father."  
  
" Mitha'kla,where is father?" Gein asked.  
  
" He is dead," a voice spoke up from the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Retribution, Lies and Forgiveness.  
  
  
by Regina Ong   
  
skyjade@movieluver.com  
(NOT the same person as the other Skyjade who owns a webpage)   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by  
Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.  
All characters portrayed and official dialogue are the property of   
Lucasfilm,Ltd.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
Belatedly, Luke turned around, cursing himself for not guarding the door. The figure approached them , revealing himself to be Seth Flint.  
  
" What do you mean?" Gein asked cautiously.  
  
" I mean he's gone,brain dead. DEAD, you got that?" Seth sneered at him.  
  
" How did you know?" Syal'vya asked.  
  
" Because he is one of them," Mitha'kla said, just as the other four guards appeared behind him.  
  
" All right,drop your weapons,all of you," he said. He frowned, noticing the apprehensive stares among them. " You won't get hurt. If you treasure your life, drop your weapons". As if in response, the guards behind him raised their blasters a bit higher.  
  
The Bothans compiled while Leia hesitated for a second before handing over the weapon. Luke was trying to control his rising anger at not being able to detect the treachery in Seth earlier,but he too compiled and handed his blaster over.With the lives of the Bothans in danger, and the location of the plans hidden somewhere, Luke and Leia could not risk attacking the stormtroopers.  
  
" Very good," Seth nodded, grinning slyly." All right. I've just come for Gein.The rest of you will stay here." He motioned for the guards to take position against the door.  
  
" Oh,and there is one other thing..."he said, turning to Luke as he did so.Without any warning, Seth fired his blaster at him. Luke who had been too preoccupied with his thoughts to find a way out, had not been prepared to ward off the bolt blasted at him, and fell to the floor.   
  
" Luke!" Leia screamed as she rushed to his side.  
  
" Don't worry, princess. I've just stunned him. Don't want an angry Jedi behind my back," Seth said.  
  
Settling herself next to Luke, she was relieved to feel a steady pulse beating within him.  
  
" What do you want, Seth ? Or is that even your real name?" Leia asked angrily.  
  
" Now, now princess, don't be too upset!" Seth replied, gesturing for the troopers to take the weapons from them. " I just want to talk to Gein here. I've got orders to bring him to my boss."  
  
" What do you want with me?" Gein asked.  
  
" That's for you to find out, " Seth answered, as two of the guards approach the Bothan.  
  
" Let me bid farewell to my Menal first, "Gein requested. Seth glowered but nodded. The other Bothans glanced warily among them.  
  
" Dear Mitha'kla,please take care of the rest ," Gein said,as he embraced her.  
  
Mitha'kla nodded, her fur rippling in frustration and anger. She felt something against her hand and gazed at her nephew. "I will, Gein. I will. "  
  
He nodded, and allowed himself to be led away. " Bring him to Agent Green," Seth ordered. He turned to Leia before exiting the room."Sorry about all this, princess. Too bad you had to sit this one out."  
  
" Maybe she doesn't have to."  
  
Seth whirled around to find General Madine and the other two rebels flanking him. They were pointing their blasters at the stormtroopers, who in turn were also pointing their blasters at them.  
  
" Ah, general! Nice of you to join the party," Seth gloated.  
  
" How could we refuse?" the general smiled, but the smile faded quickly when he noticed Luke sprawling on the floor. He leveled his blaster evenly at Seth.  
  
" Release them ," he commanded.  
  
Seth smiled. "I don't think so, general.You see, even if you managed to escape me, I doubt you would be able to escape General Veers and his armada of star destroyers waiting for you up there," he jerked his head up.  
  
" Veers," the general pursed his lips." I should have known. "  
  
Sval'vya who had been quiet all this while, stepped forward. " Seth Flint. I would like to offer a preposition that would avoid bloodshed. "  
  
Seth smiled at the Bothan. "I'm all ears."  
  
" Release the Bothans. You already have Gein. We are innocent and know nothing. "  
  
" What about your rebel friends?" he asked.  
  
" They are nothing to us!" he sniff, his fur rippling.  
  
" Syal'vya!" Mitha'kla exclaimed.  
  
" Calm yourself, Mitha'kla. I'm trying to save your hide!" Sval'vya hissed.  
  
Seth smiled grimly." Really, Sval'vya? I get the impression you're more interested in saving your own fur. And as for the rebels, they ARE something to us,especially Skywalker here," he gestured the fallen Jedi." As for you, you mean nothing to me, you bothan scum."  
  
In a flicker of a second, the bothan fell to the floor, a blaster burn mark on his forehead. And in that second, Leia acted. She jumped towards one of the guards standing nearest to her, knocking him down with the self-defense training she had had at Alderaan all those years ago. Dimly, she was aware that the general was taking down the other guard while Seth was nowhere to be seen.There was a sudden shriek and Leia glanced around for the source of the noise, when she saw Seth engaged in a hand to hand combat with Coll. Coll was loosing fast, as Seth proved he was more capable in that area. Both were trying to grope for their fallen blaster. Viola was flanking the door with her blaster targeting the other group of troopers who were alerted to the attack.  
  
Leia looked around and noticed that the Bothans were trying to avoid the fighting and were slipping out of the door. Knowing that more guards would be coming their way, she hurried to Mitha'kla side.  
  
" Mitha'kla, head off down corridor 78.You'll find the droids there.Wait for us there!" she told the Bothan. The Bothan nodded once and barked orders to the others.They compiled and hurried down the corridor mentioned. Leia hurried back to Luke's side as she heard more of the guards approaching.  
  
" Luke! Wake up!" she shouted at him, and was about to slap him when to her relief, he began to stir.  
  
" Leia? What..'appen?" he asked groggily.  
  
" We have to move! More troopers are coming this way!" she told him, as she helped him sit up.  
  
Luke was on his feet at once, although his feet was still numb from the stun bolt. Using a Jedi technique he had learned from Yoda, he managed to start blood coursing through his veins to give him more movement. He noticed that Seth was pinning Coll to the floor, while the general was trying to wrestle him away.   
  
With a shout, Luke joined the fight, as he helped the general push Seth away from Coll. Seth whirled from the onslaught, but managed to hold his stance as he gathered a punch towards Luke. In reply, Luke caught hold of the man's hands firmly , buying enough time for him to glance at the general.  
  
" Help Leia and the bothans! I'll join you later! " he shouted towards the general. The general nodded as he slipped a strong arm around Coll who was unconscious. He gestured towards Leia who glanced worriedly at Luke, but nodded resolutely as she led the other Bothans away, with Viola serving as a backup.  
  
" I'm afraid you won't be joining them, Skywalker " Seth sneered at the young commander.  
  
Luke merely smiled grimly in return as he loosen his hold on the man while kicking him in the stomach which was force amplified. The other man staggered a bit and seemed astonished by the strength of the attack. However, he regained his composure and only leered at him.   
  
" Using the force to defeat me, Commander. That isn't very fair. "  
  
" Nor was killing an unarmed man," Luke replied, gesturing at the fallen Bothan, somehow knowing that he had died by Seth's hands.  
  
Seth snorted. " Sval'vya isn't a man. He is just one of the many inferior aliens who does not value their honour. Besides, he works for me, thinking he could hide his father's lies by doing so. "  
  
" So, you resort to blackmail too, " Luke said grimly, knowing that he was facing a being who couldn't care less about people's suffering.  
  
" Enough talk, Skywalker. Let's just finish what you begun. " And with that, he lunged towards Luke.  
  
Luke dodged aside neatly and landed a back handed fist on the other man's back. But Seth was swift, twitching out from the full impact of the blow, as his hands reached out grasp the blaster lying within his reach. Luke, realizing his error of misinterpreting Seth's move , tried to reach for the blasters at the same time, but Seth already had a firm grip of the blaster. Rolling and coming up on one knee, the imperial agent waved the blaster threateningly at Luke.   
  
" As much as I enjoy fighting with you, Commander, I have my orders. And my orders are to bring you back alive, " Seth proclaimed.  
  
Luke shuddered, knowing that somehow Vader had found out about his movements and had tracked him here. Trying to suppress the guilt at having endangered his fellow rebels as well, Luke gazed calmly into his attacker's eyes.  
  
" I won't allow you to take me." Luke said, using the force to manipulate his words.  
  
But Seth just smiled," I've been trained to avoid mind manipulation." And then suddenly, his whole demeanour changed into something deadly, something trained into him ever since he became one of the emperor's most trusted servants. He glanced at the young Jedi who met his shrewd gaze evenly, and allowed a thin smile to settle on his lips. " Besides, I didn't ask for your permission ". And with that, he brought his blaster to bear on Luke, and fired a stun bolt.  
  
However, Seth had underestimated the young Jedi's abilities. With a swift motion, Luke brought up his hand to avoid the beam, using the force as a shield. And as the stun beam returned to its origin, Luke got a glimpse of the man's startled eyes before he was rendered unconscious.  
  
Luke breathe in heavily as he gazed at the fallen man. Using the force as a shield had tax his powers greatly. He knelt beside Seth, and was relieved to find a strong pulse, although he knew Seth wouldn't stay unconscious long. Clearing his mind, Luke used the force to put the man into a deeper form of unconsciousness, hoping that it would buy some time for their escape. Although he knew he couldn't let a dangerous man like Seth behind their backs, killing an unconscious man wasn't on his agenda that day, nor was it the flow of the light side of the force. He glanced towards where his friends had left, and hurried after them, hoping he wasn't to late.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gein Reil'lya held himself bravely as he was brought before the strikingly beautiful woman, even by Bothan standards, and who was only known as Agent Green. The woman glanced at him searchingly, as if trying to gauge his reaction.   
  
" Do you know why you are here, Reil'lya? " the woman asked.  
  
The Bothan gazed back defiantly. " If you are after the plans, it is gone. I have destroyed it."  
  
The woman only looked at him amusingly, as if knowing that he was lying.  
  
" Tell me the truth, and I promise that you will not suffer like your father. "  
  
Mention of his father only strengthen his resolve to avoid telling the truth.  
  
" Nothing you say will break me " the Bothan said firmly.   
  
Mara's eyes narrowed at the defiant streak in the Bothan's gaze. She had no intention of repeating the same process as she did with his father. The act of breaking one's mind with the force was not something she was proud of.  
  
" Listen here, rebel. You have no idea what is in store for you if you don't tell me where you've hidden the C-1728 document," she said, putting as much venom in her voice as she could.  
  
She was not prepared for the bewildered look in the Bothan's eyes. He blinked his eyes repeatedly as if this was news to him.  
  
" What C-1728 document? " he asked, confusion in his eyes, and Mara knew he wasn't faking it.   
  
She probed into the beings's mind gently, a probe which was suddenly interrupted by the presence of her master.  
  
* You have done well, my Hand. Now, link me to his mind.*  
  
Mara hesitated, but she was one to obey orders. Avoiding the look of intense fear in the beings' eyes as she neared him, Mara placed her hands on his temple. What followed was too intense even for Mara. The emperor assaulted the young Bothan with wave after wave of mental torture, not even probing his mind, merely hitting him with pain that made the drugs used for mind probing nothing in comparision.   
  
Mara suppressed a grimace when the being before abruptly crumpled before her eyes, and once again, she was faced with a mere husk of the former bothan.   
  
* His mind is weak, my dear Hand. He is not worthy enough to live.* the emperor spoke into her thoughts again.  
  
" Was killing him also an act of revenge against his father?" Mara asked, a slight curiousity in her tone.  
  
The emperor cackled, his laughter echoing across their link.   
  
* You read me well, young Mara. With the last line of the clan Reil'lya gone, I can be assured that no more treacherous Bothans work for me. However, through him I have learnt that the data have indeed been destroyed. Your duty is complete, my Hand. Open up to me and enjoy my pleasure. *  
  
Although Mara willingly opened herself up to the force, a small part of her mind felt uneasy at the ruthlessness of her master.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leia and the others were already waiting for him with the droids when Luke approached them in the docking bay.The droids greeted him enthusiastically when they saw him , and Leia rushed up to give him a hug.  
  
" Thank the force, you're alive. You had me worried sick! " Leia exclaimed.  
  
Luke was about to reply when a group of stormtroopers emerged behind him and began firing randomly. Without hesitation, he grabbed the princess's hand and ran to the ship where Viola was gesturing furiously, the droids trailing behind as fast as they could. The Bothans were already well ahead of them, and as they entered the ship, Luke noticed that Gein was nowhere in sight.  
  
" Where's Reil'lya?" he asked confusedly as the ramp closed behind them.  
  
" He was taken away after you were shot, " Leia explained as she ran to the main controls.  
  
" We have to save him! " Luke shouted.  
  
But one of the bothans , the one Reil'lya had identified as Mitha'kla stopped him.  
  
" There is nothing you can do, young rebel. The safety of the plans depend on it, " and as she said that, she opened up her palm, revealing the data chips they had come for.  
  
" She's right," one of the bothans said. " Gein would understand.   
  
As Luke was about to protest, the ship rocked under the impact of all the blaster firing. The ship had lifted off by then, and he could see both Leia and the general guiding the ship away from the bay.  
  
" We're under heavy fire. Strap yourselves in! " the general shouted back at them.  
  
And as the rest compiled to his orders, the ship weaved agilely through the imperial assault, before heading towards the safety of space. The general heaved a sigh of relief, although he knew their troubles were far from over.  
  
Sure enough, two star destroyers were waiting for them, blocking their way to victory. ' Veers,' General Madine thought grimly. The general gritted his teeth, knowing that only speed would be his ally. As he flew the shuttle across the two menacing ships, blaster fire greeted him in every turn. The shuttle they were in were no match for the ships, and the general knew that Veers knew it.   
  
He placed all power on the shield, while making sure that they had enough to rely on speed. As he flew the shuttle expertly away from the first destroyer, he noticed that the second star destroyer was already preparing to fire its powerful turbolaser at the ship. He was praying fervently to whatever Gods he used to believe in for help, when miraculously, their ship was not fired upon. Not caring what had brought such a victory, only that it fulfilled his wish, he veered the shuttle away from the huge ship.  
  
Mentally crossing his fingers, hoping the ship's hyperdrive were working, he pulled the lever back, and was rewarded with the beautiful sight of star lines, signaling their entry into hyperspace.   
  
And once again, despite all odds, they had survived the mission.   
  
  
  
  
  
" I demand an explanation! " General Veers exclaimed as he glanced toward the lieutenant who was in charged with the weapon controls.  
  
" S..sir, " the man visibly, gulped. His face was pale as he glanced nervously at his senior officer. " I..I don't know, sir. I thought, I believed," he corrected himself. "..that an order was given to cease any attack......" his voice trailed off as he noticed that the general was about to fire upon him again.   
  
" As it most certainly wasn't me, pray tell, by whom did you receive this order from? " General Veers said as calmly as possible.  
  
The lieutenant was about to speak when he was interrupted by an unexpected voice at the main door.  
  
" It was by my order, General Veers. "  
  
Both men turned towards the voice, as did everyone on the bridge. None had noticed the black figure standing before them.  
  
" L..Lord Vader," General Veers stammered, as he hurried towards the dark lord, all thoughts on the death of the lieutenant forgotten. He saluted smartly before Vader, and said in a more calm voice. " My apology, for we did not receive any orders about your arrival, my lord."  
  
Darth Vader merely waved his hand at him, and walked towards the lieutenant.   
  
" Return to your duties. "  
  
" Ye..yes, my lord. " The lieutenant saluted , and depart from the bridge hastily.  
  
" General Veers. " Vader commanded.  
  
The imperial officer hurried to his side. " Yes, my lord?"  
  
" The rebels escape is of no importance. Only know that it is the emperor's wish that they were allowed to escape with the plans. "  
  
The general frowned, " But sir, that traitorous Madine is on board..."  
  
Abruptly, the Dark Lord whirled to face him, " Do you question the emperor's decision? "  
  
It was the general's turn to gulp. " No, my lord."  
  
Vader gazed at him a moment, increasing the level of tension in the air , then abruptly turned towards the viewport. " I will maintain control over the ship for the moment. Prepare to receive two shuttles bearing the emperor's servants. Now, leave me."   
  
The general saluted again, and turned to leave the bridge.  
  
Darth Vader glanced at the spot where the shuttle had escaped into hyperspace. He was filled with anger that the emperor had only ordered him to this part of the world to only watch as his son was able to slip , once again, away from his grasp. He could have easily ordered the ship  
to be tractored beam, but the emperor had wanted them to escaped. The reason for that, he was not told. Nor was he informed lately on many important matters. For after the duel at Bespin, he was given less trust by the emperor, while his Hands who were young and inexperienced, were   
given more.   
  
The Dark Lord gazed at the approaching shuttles, knowing that they carried two of the emperor's most trusted and loyal Hands. How easy it would be if he could simply crushed their ships. Then, they would no longer be a treat to him. But he was loyal to his master, and would never make his dark thoughts a reality.   
  
He turned away from the viewport, and walked towards the docking bay. It would do well to show them who was more superior.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Reil'lya was the last line of his clan. His father was the one who supplied us with the secret plans for the emperor's latest project, " Mitha'kla explained to the rebels once they were within the safety of hyperspace travel.  
  
" You speak of Reil'lya in the past tense. He might still be alive if we could afford to sent a rescue mission, " Leia said gently.  
  
The old Bothan shook her head. " It would be futile. The plans are all that mattered now, "she explained. Luke thought he heard a slight apprehension in her voice.  
  
" What about his father? " Luke asked.  
  
" You heard what the imperial agent said. He is dead, " she said, and there was no mistake the relief they heard in her voice.  
  
They were about to questioned her further when the general turned to face them. He and major had been busily encrypting the datas brought to them by the Bothans. His face was in a mournful expression, an expression shared by Major Drew's unusually somber face.   
  
" I'm afraid that the rumour concerning a new superweapon is true, " he said grimly.  
  
" What do you mean? " Leia asked worriedly.  
  
Mitha'kla spoke up instead. " The emperor has planned to build a second Death Star. "  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath by all the humans. The Bothan turned towards them.   
  
" We do not know his reason for doing so. A grab for power, an act of revenge? " she shrugged her bony shoulders.  
  
" What should we do? " Viola asked, a thin lace of fear in her voice. She had been one of the officers stationed in Yavin when the Death Star appeared, ready to end the lives of the rebels.  
  
" What we should do," the general said grimly as he faced all of them. "..is to keep the matter to ourselves until we present it to Mon Mothma. There are many hidden imperial agents in our base, for all we know. We have already experienced the work of one of them. With time, and hope, we will come up with a strategy that will ensure that no more Death Stars will be created, " the general added firmly.  
  
" That you will succeed, if you could, for I believe that the emperor would oversee the final construction himself. This will happen in the next few months, " Mitha'kla spoke up.  
  
There was a sudden silence with this proclamation, as the rebels realized that their dream to put an end to the empire could come true.  
  
" Are you sure about this? " the general asked a bit skeptically.  
  
" It is true," she confirmed. " It is all there in the data."  
  
One of the Bothans attempted to speak, but she shook her head at him.  
  
" Is there something you aren't telling us? " Luke asked.  
  
She shook her head. " Do not worry yourselves. We are tired, and hope that the data would serve you well."  
  
The general nodded." Your help in this matter is greatly received. And we offer our thanks."  
  
The old Bothan smiled at him, then followed the others to rest at their chosen places.  
  
" Lieutenant, see to it that they are comfortable."  
  
" Yes, sir. "  
  
After the lieutenant was gone, the general turned towards the others wearily.   
  
He rubbed weary knuckles between his eyes." Princess, I have my orders to transport both you and Commander Skywalker to Tatooine."  
  
" Delay that order, general. The data is more important, " Leia said.  
  
" Leia? " Luke asked.  
  
She shook her head at him . " After we have ensured the safety of the plans, only would I be willing to rescue Han. " There was a slight tremor in her voice, but her decision was firm.  
  
The general nodded. He respected her decision and did not questioned it. He turned towards Luke.  
  
" Commander? "  
  
Luke gazed at Leia for a while, but knew she was right. He too knew that the information they had was too valuable at the moment and reluctantly nodded his head.  
  
" Well, I believe that settles it." Madine stood up." Sleep well, tonight. We have the entire day tomorrow to discuss the best was to deal with this information. Besides, it'll probably be the last peaceful sleep we'll ever know, " the general said grimly.  
  
" I have a bad feeling about this, " Coll said.  
  
  
  
  
The ship moved through hyperspace without the slightest bump being felt by its occupants.Thus, most of them were already asleep after their near disastrous escape from the Arix system,some occasionally shrieking in terror as nightmares from their near death experience continued to haunt them.  
  
Luke breathed a sigh of relief when the Bothan next to him had managed to fall asleep. She was rather young and the experience had been too much for her. Knowing his talents , she had pleaded with him to calm her tortured soul. Luke had tried to use a Jedi relaxation technique he often used when Leia herself had nightmares, but it had taken forever to calm her. She had finally fallen asleep, her breathing now more regular, but internally, her soul was still very much in need of help.   
  
" Thank you. "  
  
Luke looked up, but it wasn't the young Bothan. Mitha'kla gazed at him with unblinking eyes, as she said the words again, thinking he did not hear her.  
  
" Your welcome, although I'm not sure whether I helped much. She needs more time before she is fully recovered, " Luke said as he gingerly and silently headed towards where she sat, at the far corner of the ship. A conversation at this distance was sure to awake the others.  
  
" You're too modest, Jedi, " the older Bothan said, as she made some space for him to sit down.  
  
Luke glanced at her, a slightly embarrassed grin on his face. " The truth is, I'm not even sure whether I'm a Jedi or not. "  
  
The bothan's fur rippled in surprise. " Why do you say that? "  
  
The young Commander shrugged slightly. " Probably because I don't feel like one, " he said.  
She nodded, " Yes, I remember the Jedi and their ways. I may be old, but I have not forgotten many things, " she said. She glanced at him, as if sizing him up and down.  
  
" Although you are human, you have showed skills that remind me of the power of past Jedis' ."  
  
Luke was rather surprised by her remark. " You've met a Jedi before? "  
  
The old Bothan chuckled slightly at his disbelief. " Yes, and I am THAT old. We were a race that respected the nature of the Force that the Jedi believe in, although many in the universe believe otherwise. Now that the Jedi are rising again, " she glanced towards Luke, " perhaps, we will once more believe in the Force."  
  
There was slight noise in the cockpit, and Luke turned towards the source, but it was merely the general doing some final checking over the nav computer.   
  
He turned back towards the bothan. " I'm glad to hear that there is a race that truly respects the Force. I didn't even knew the Force existed until I was in my teens. "  
  
Mitha'kla gazed towards the viewport. " The truth is, Jedi, we are a proud people.We may be known to the universe as a race that is too ambitious for their own good, but our pride in our culture comes first. We respect the Force the Jedi believe in , for we know that it binds all living people together, as it binds our people together, " she said, but Luke sense an underlying fear in her tone.  
  
" You're afraid that your help here would put the entire Bothan race in danger from the empire, " Luke said, guessing her discomfort.  
  
She shook her head. " The empire will not harm my people, not yet." There was a certainty in her voice.   
  
Luke decided not to press further, and asked instead the question that had been nagging in the back of his mind. " When I asked you about Gein's father, you said that you were sure of his death. I could not help noticing the relief in your voice. Why is that? "  
  
The bothan sighed. " I suppose there's not much to hide. Jin Reil'lya was the one who brought us the stolen datas. When he was still our clan leader, he had disappeared withhis wife, leaving his son and the clan in a stressful state. Many had come to gain power over us, and his son suffered the brute of it. He was gone for many years, when he suddenly appeared with the stolen datas, but without my sister, " she explained.  
  
The young Jedi nodded in understanding, " And his son never forgave him? "  
  
Mitha'kla gazed wearily at him. " You must understand , Jedi, that he was but young when they left him. I could not ease the burden of his soul for I could never replace his parents. He grew up believing that his parents betrayed him, and that the clan of Reil'lya holds no more   
power, " she glanced away, tears forming in her eyes, " How I wished I could have told him the truth, to take the blame from the others that was meant for me. But, now it is too late."  
  
Luke tried to put a reassuring hand on the older bothan. " I'm sorry, " he said quietly.  
  
She shook her head at him, crying silently and Luke did not disturb her, knowing that she was mourning for her nephew.  
  
In a sense, Gein's history almost bore a resemblance like that of his life. He too had been left by his parents, without even a holo-picture to remember them by. And he had grownup believing that his father had died a brave and valiant man, when the ugly truth was told to  
him. Luke gazed towards the criss-cross of lights flashing across the viewport, as if they represented the conflict in his soul. A single questioned poked into his consciousness, a question he had hidden into the far corners of his mind. Will he too ever forgive his father ?  
  
He had often wondered why Gein had always been distrustful, fearful and even a little afraid of what they others might think of him. He would seem in control for a minute, and then would falter under the slightest of pressure. Luke had sensed an uncontrolled surge of emotion in the bothan, as if he was always seeking for something but never finding it. As if it would hurt him more to learn about the truth of his emotions.  
  
" What are you thinking, Jedi ? "  
  
Luke glanced at her, her tears replaced with a fresh and determined look in her eyes.   
  
" I was thinking how alike Gein and I really are, that is," he added hastily ,noticing the curious stare in the other's eyes, " we both have the same kind of histories with our fathers. "  
  
Her gaze was less curious now, and there was a sad understanding in them.  
  
" Do you feel betrayed by your father ? " she asked quietly.  
  
Luke opened his mouth to speak, shut it, opened it again, and simply shook his head. " I don't believe I was betrayed by him, only that..."  
  
"...you must learn what Gein never did, " Mitha'kla finished for him.  
  
" And that is? "   
  
" Forgiveness, " she said simply.  
  
The young man glanced away, as if the word had stung him.  
  
" You must, to save both your souls, " she said gently.  
  
Luke gazed back at her, " Even if he has hurt all those I love? "  
  
She hesitated, sensing the turmoil in his tone. "The past stays where it belongs, in the past." She shook her head. " I do not deny that some of my actions in the past will never be forgiven by those who had trusted me. But I have learnt, and accepted the truth that I can never undo what I had done, only that they would forgive me if they had known. "  
  
Like he should learn to forgive and accept his father. Luke realized that a small part of him had known that there were small traces of who his father used to be before he became Darth Vader. And if those traits could grow and finally represent the man Luke knew his father truly was, he knew that he could forgive him.  
  
" But you must not wait until it is too late, " Mitha'kla said, interrupting his thoughts. " to forgive your father. Neither must you forget that your intentions of peace must come truly from the heart. "  
  
Luke nodded in understanding. If he were able to forgive Vader , Luke knew that he would never be fearful before the dark lord now. And for the first time since the eventful duel on Bespin, the young Jedi felt a clear sense of peace in his soul, as if pure water from the fabled fountain of wisdom had cleared the turmoil in his soul.   
  
" Are you well ? " the bothan asked, for she seemed to notice a change in his demeanour.  
  
He nodded, and gazed at her with clear eyes. " Thank you. "  
  
She nodded in understanding. " Even though I could not save Gein, it helps to clear my guilt that perhaps, you have understood what Gein had not. "  
  
He reached out a reassuring hand towards her, " I believe, that in time, he would have. And you must forgive yourself , for no matter what Gein might have felt in that matter, I know that he would have been proud to have someone to care for him so much. " For he had also sense the turmoil within her soul.  
  
She blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over her eyes. " We both have gain much from this conversation," she said, " but I feel rather tired from all this revelation." Settling as best as she could in the small space given to her, she turned towards Luke again. " Know this, Jedi. Forgiveness towards your father also comes with forgiveness for yourself. " She smiled kindly at him, " And although you believe otherwise, the Jedis' of the past would have been proud to have you in their order. "  
  
Luke gazed at the sleeping figure before him, wondering how the universe continued to surprise him. Here, fleeing away from the imperials with the stolen datas,in a stolen shuttle bound for the alliance, an important lesson was made known to him, and it had not been the wise words of a Jedi master. An old bothan, who had seen far too much suffering in the universe, had told him what he had refused to learn.  
  
Vaguely, he remembered a time when his Aunt Beru had sat down to have a long talk with him after one of Uncle Owen's frequent tempers had erupted on him. She had held his small hand, telling him gently as she gazed at him with kind and loving eyes,that he must forgive his uncle's behaviour towards him. And she had told him, as he shook his head in denial with tears streaming down his face, that his uncle loved him, and that he had only scolded him because he wanted to protect him, and to make a man out of him.  
  
He knew now that his aunt had been right .  
  
  
  
  
  
In another part of the universe, a small shuttle bearing the emperor's Hands approach the Imperial Centre on Coruscant. The shuttle weaved its was agilely through the maze of buildings and ships that seemed to appear in every corner.  
  
Mara gazed defiantly in front of her, refusing to look at the other passenger in the shuttle. More than once he had tried to come on her, and she had resisted him to the point of nearly killing him. She frowned inwardly. Most of the men she had met so far, were as egoistic as the man standing next to her. But his advances to her felt different, as if it were merely a test of her endurance. She gritted her teeth. Nothing angered her more than having to test her limits to unworthy people like him.  
  
The shuttle landed without and problems, and soon the two of them were escorted towards the throne room, where the emperor sat awaiting them. The two knelt reverently before their master.  
  
" Welcome, my servants. I am glad that you managed to succeed in your duties. "  
  
Mara glanced with contempt at the man who had taken the identity of Seth Flint as a cover, and who had failed to capture the illustrious Skywalker.  
  
The emperor noticed her glanced, and cackled slightly.   
  
" Do not concern yourself with him, my young Hand. You have done well in your mission, and I am please with the results. " He motioned for one of the aides to approach him. " Return to your quarters. I will call upon you when needed. For now, I wish to speak alone with him, " he pointed a bony finger towards the man kneeling reverently before him.  
  
Mara smirked, knowing that he would receive the punishment he deserved. Bowing respectfully to the emperor, she left the room with the aide following behind.  
  
When she had left, the emperor turned towards his subject.   
  
" How does my Hand acquit herself ? "  
  
The man gazed upwards to his master, sneering. " She handles herself well, my master. She knows of her duty and her loyalty to you. There will be no other. "  
  
The emperor gazed thoughtfully at him. " And yet you are attracted to her, my Hand? "  
  
The man hesitated, knowing that lies would later spill out the truth to the emperor.  
  
" I do not deny that, my master."  
  
The emperor threw back his head in laughter, and the man felt a slight fear coursing through him.  
  
" You have done well, my Hand. But affections do not exist while you are still my Hand," he glowered at the man, " do you understand?"  
  
The man bowed further. " Yes, my master. "  
  
" Good. In a sense, she is your superior in many ways, so do well to respect her." The emperor had the satisfaction of seeing his Hand glower at word ' superior. '  
  
" Yes, my master. "  
  
" Return to your quarters. " It was a dismissal.  
  
" Yes, my master. " The man bowed reverently again, and headed away, anger towards Mara seething in his soul.  
  
The emperor cackled inwardly at this accomplishment. With all the Hands plotting against each other, except for his dear Mara who still believed that she was the only one, none would dare to strike together and oppose him. It would have been futile, for he would have easily destroyed them, but loyal servants served him far better alive than dead.  
  
He allowed himself a slight grin at the thought on how well Mara had carried herself. She was loyal to him, and had no care for such trifle affections for another. However, she had shown disturbing emotions lately, especially during the attack on Aria. The assasination of the Reil'lya clan had troubled her deeply, and it did not pleased him that she should feel that way.No matter, she had managed to help obtain the location of th C-1728 data from Jin, and already his men were laying the sacred temple on Bothawui to waste, destroying any evidence that the data existed. He smiled, a hint of malicious glee , knowing that another far more complete data was already hidden deep within his private storehouse, something Gein had not expected.A pity he had been to foolish to defy him in the first place.   
  
The emperor closed his eyed, reaching out with the force to feel the presence of his favourite Hand. So far, she had acquitted herself well in all the test he had set for her. But one final test await her. She must face the test of failure, and who better to fight against her than Skywalker himself. No affection would grow then, and he would be able to turn them both into agents of the dark side, and also to find out whether she was truly worthy to survive the secret of Mount Tantiss.   
  
Yes, another of his dear Mara would serve him well.  
  
  
  
Epilogue..  
  
Ten Months later.  
  
  
  
Mara Jade gazed towards the maze of buidings below her, waiting for the appropriate transport to appear as scheduled at landing platform 57. She was standing on the roof of the Imperial Palace, carrying out the duties given to her, and was now eying a certain transport which was probably the one she was assigned to.There was a slight comm static as she readjusted her frequency to the transmission that was incoming. Receiving the correct signal, she acknowledge the transmission and was about to shut down the transmitter when a bright burst of light above her caught her attention.   
  
She jerk upwards, her right hand automatically on her blaster, but it was nothing more than a slight malfunction in one of the large passenger transports, which was heading away from where she was standing.  
  
' Probably heading for a holiday in the Manarai Mountains. ' She thought, smirking.  
  
For a moment, she glanced towards the south where the famed mountains stood, reflecting rays from the brightening sky, thus enhancing the effect of its smooth edges. She frowned, feeling a slight tug in her emotions as if recalling another time, in another place,where the mountains were as smooth and beautiful to look at.  
  
She shook her head, wondering whether her mind was playing tricks on her. She had a job to do, after all, and standing here thinking about mountains in particular was rather a ridiculous thing to do. But even as she firmly planted her gaze on the datapad before her, a stray and distant memory flickered into her consciousness:  
  
  
  
  
' She was standing in a meadow, surrounded by beautiful flowers and small insects. In a distance, she could see the famed mountains of her homeland, the rays from the sun reflected in the smooth edges along it. Above her, small birds flew around, flapping their wings slowly, as they came for a low dive beside her. She laughed, delighted, clapping her small hands as the birds did another breath-taking dive towards the lake by the meadow.  
  
Mara glanced towards the river, and saw a beautiful woman gazing at her,with red-gold hair like hers, smiling serenely at her with her arms outstretched. She smiled back, and headed towards the woman at a run, nearly tripping in the process.  
  
The woman laughed, picking her up, and swinging her around. The little girl laughed also, holding her arms the way she had seen birds do, and tried her best imitation at flying. Eventually, the woman set her down, and gazed into her eyes,eyes that were a vibrant green like hers.  
  
' Remember this, my dear Mara, when your heart is heavy,and your mind uncertain. Open your heart to the Force surrounding us, and it would guide you to your true and proper path. '  
  
Mara nodded, although she did not truly understood what it meant. The woman smiled slightly, pushing back a stray lock of hair from the little girls' confused eyes.  
  
' In time, you will understand, my dear child. You will face many difficulties and I won't be there to help you. But, " she smiled again," you will not need me. You will grow up to be strong woman , and I would be proud of you. Proud of who you would eventually become, when your destiny leads you away from the path of evil. But remember this,' she gazed at her evenly, ' revenge is of the dark side of the force. '  
  
' I don't understand,' Mara said, her bright eyes blinking in confusion.  
  
' In time, you will. My only regret, is that I won't be there to see it. Keep faith in your heart, little one. Someone will be there to guide you. ' There was sudden tears in her eyes.  
  
' You? ' , the litttle girl asked hopefully, looking up at her, for the woman had stood up.  
  
' No,' she shook her head, ' it would be someone that you least expect. But remember that I would always be with you....', and then, impossibly, she faded away.  
  
' Wait, wait..don't leave me!', Mara wailed into the empty air.' Please don't leave me....'  
  
  
  
  
  
With a start, Mara woke up from the vision. Blinking her eyes rapidly, she tired to focus her mind on where she was. Gazing around her, she noticed that she was still on the Palace's roof, and that her comm was tingling for a signal. Flicking on the comm, hoping her momentary lapse did not last long, she spoke into it and was relieved that the transmission was fully cleared. Shutting the comm off, she gazed silently at the view of the mountains before, and noticed that the sky had darkened noticeably the last time she saw it.  
  
' What in blazes was that about ? ' she thought.  
  
In answer, an image of the mysterious woman she had seen came floating before her eyes. Mara shut her eyes, trying to black the image. But it was no use, and a calm sense of peace stole about her. And Mara knew that the woman was someone she had once known.  
  
She opened her eyes again , feeling sad without knowing why, only understanding that the woman had spoken truth and that she was meant to follow it. She closed her eyes again, but it was not to shut out the image of the woman. Reaching out with the force, she opened herself up, trying to feel the flow within her, and perhaps to see its guidance.  
  
Abruptly, she was interrupted by a mental pressure in her mind. Grimacing, and hoping that the emperor had not noticed her little mind-wandering, she opened her mind to her master. And as she did so, the woman's presence vanished from her sense. She was shocked by a sense of loss at the moment, but had no time to ponder about it. Her master was waiting for her to speak.  
  
* Yes, my master. *  
  
* Report to me immediately in the throne room. I have a new assignment waiting for you. You will be going to Tatooine. *  
  
' Tatooine? ', Mara thought to herself.  
  
* Yes, my Hand. It is time for you to see to the destruction of Skywalker and his pitiful bunch of friends. *  
  
She smiled grimly to herself. Finally, a chance to wipe out the irritating side if the rebellion.   
  
* Yes, my master. I will be there shortly to discuss it further. *  
  
The emperor's sense vanished as abruptly as it had came. For a moment,a sense of uncertainty invaded her. She felt that there was more to it then the emperor' mission to her, but what it was, she did not know.  
  
And then, there was also the lingering presence of the mysterious woman.Who was she? And why did she feel a sense of sadness at the thought of her ? Was the woman her mother ?  
  
Mara had never given much thought to who her parents were. She never could remember who they were, or even how they had looked like. For a moment, she gazed towards the view of the Manarai Mountains, thinking back to her strange vision.  
  
She could not remember much from it, only that she should allow the Force guide her along. Shaking her head slightly, wondering at the conflict within her soul, she headed towards where her master awaited for her .   
  
  
  
  
  
Luke Skywalker gazed at the object in his hand, mentally crossing his fingers as he gave it a final check over.  
  
" Alright , Artoo. This is it, " he told the little droid by his side.  
  
The little droid beeped fearfully in reply, as it swilled its' dome to face him.  
  
" No, Artoo, I'm sure it won't explode. I've been working on it for a long time now, and if that happens, well, there won't be much left of me to continue it," he said offhandedly.  
  
The droid snorted, rolled a few more metres towards him, and extended its' pincer to snatch the object from his hand.  
  
" Hey, Artoo, I was just joking," he said, laughing, as he moved the object away.And don't worry about me, " he assured the droid.  
  
Shaking his head at the droid's worried tones, he flicked the swith on the object, and was rewarded with a metre long shaft of brilliant green light. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, Luke weaved the lightsabre expertly with his hand, feeling satisfied with the weight and feel of the elegant weapon. The droid beeped quietly at the sight of it.  
  
" It worked , Artoo. Let's hope that it cuts well too." He brought the lightsabre across a small wooden box, and was satisfied when the box fell neatly apart into two pieces.  
  
He turned towards the droid. " Alright, Artoo. Time for...." He broke of as he felt a slight tremor in the force. Could it be ? He gazed towards the bright sky. But no, the sense he felt was not evil, not the kind he had associated Vader with. Rather, it felt like a lingering sense  
of sadness. Was there another force presence out there then ?  
  
Closing his eyes, he reached out with the force, trying to grasp the meaning of it, but it slipped away before he could understood it fully. He took a deep breath, let it out,hoping that what he had felt had not marked the passing of one he knew.   
  
It had only been a month before when the kind old Bothan, Mitha'kla, had passed away peacefully, her heart finally free of the guilt she had carried about her. There had always been a deep dark secret within her, but what it was, he did not know, nor did he wish to pry. It was   
enough to her that she had finally delivered a severe blow to the empire.  
  
They had presented the data to the council, and they had been horified that another threat from the empire had once more presented itself. Mon Mothma had held a war council with the others to determine the best was to destroy the new superweapon, and the chance that the emperor might be in it was too good an oppurtunity to pass up. It had taken them ten months to plan the attack, and Luke, with Rogue Squadron, had done many shipping  
duties to help provide adequate supplies for the attack. So far, the empire had been very quiet lately, for no major attacks had been launced against them , but Luke knew that it wouldn' t last.   
He glanced at the deep never ending desert before him, thinking of what the empire had did to him to leave this planet behind with dark memories. Thinking how they had also caused the death of the two people he had cared for, his aunt and uncle. And how he had swore never to return, only to finally come back to his home planet, to help in the rescue of his friend, Han Solo.  
  
His thoughts were grim as he flexed his artificial hand unconsciously.All that mattered now was to rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt , and to ensure that the empire would never harm anyone close to him again.  
  
Luke Skywalker gazed at the twin suns before him, a view he had always looked upon with wondrous eyes as a kid, thinking of all the battles and adventures waiting before him. He was unsure then, of the future that laid before him, but now he knew that the force would guide him through the right path, and that he would follow it with a clear heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  



End file.
